


form vore-tron

by zerlane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Angst, Asexual Pidge, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Multi, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Romelle, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 07, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), a lot if not most of the paladins have PTSD, autistic leifsdottir, bi-questioning james, bisexual kinkade, chat fic, gay Adam, hunay and adashi are the only established relationships for now, it doesn't go well, leifsdottir is unsure of how she identifies within sexuality and gender constraints, lesbian veronica, light - Freeform, nonbinary romelle, pidge is ace but she’s also panromantic, she/her pronouns for pidge, shiro tries to fit in, sorry - Freeform, the MFEs are there, too many tags, trans rizavi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerlane/pseuds/zerlane
Summary: august 17th, XXXX; 4:27 AMlance has created new group form vore-tronlance has added keith kogane, TAKASHI SHIROGANE, Allura, pidge, and hunk to form vore-tronlance: what makes clear glue clear





	1. sugondese nuts

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make a group chat fic where everybody is gay. here u go.

 

_august 17 th, XXXX; 4:27 AM_

lance has created new group _ **form vore-tron**_

lance has added **keith kogane** , **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** , **Allura** , **pidge** , and **hunk** to _ **form vore-tron**_

 **lance:** what makes clear glue clear

_august 17 th, XXXX; 8:35 AM_

**pidge:** What The Fuck

 **lance:** it’s a legitimate question

 **pidge:** it was 4am??????

 **lance:** eyes emoji

 **lance:** as if u weren’t up all night trying to repair green

 **pidge:** snitch

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHY DID YOU TYPE OUT EYES EMOJI OUT LOUD?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** AND PIDGE YOU NEED SLEEP. YOU’RE A DEVELOPING TEENAGE GIRL.

 **pidge:** Oh My God

 **lance:** shiro,,,

 **lance:** why is ur caps lock on

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I DON’T KNOW. IT APPEARS THAT MY PHONE IS STUCK LIKE THIS PERMENANTLY.

 **lance:** ok but it seems like ur talking super aggressively

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT DOES NOT.

 **lance:** i rest my case

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHY SHOULD I WORRY ABOUT SUCH TRIVIAL ISSUES LIKE THIS WHEN WE NEED TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE REMAINING GALRA.

 **keith kogane:** jeabajbgbaejgb SHIRO

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT.

 **keith kogane:** sleep

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I SLEPT.

 **pidge:** for how long?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I SLEPT.

 **Hunk:** oh my God

 **lance:** maybe he needs some sweet lovin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THAT EMOTICON, BUT IT’S A LITTLE CREEPY.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SORRY, LANCE.

 **lance:** so u don’t deny that u need some Sweet Lovin?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** NO COMMENT.

 **hunk:** rjgnskergnljdnklva

_august 17 th, XXXX; 2:49 PM_

**keith kogane >> TAKASHI SHIROGANE**

**keith kogane:** shiro

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HEY KEITH.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT’S POPPING?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** AS YOU GUYS SAY.

 **keith kogane:** ok I say this with the utmost respect because you’re my brother and I Care About You

 **keith kogane:** please never say that again

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT DID YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?

 **keith kogane:** have u spoken to adam yet?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** NOT SINCE THE WHOLE ATLAS ORDEAL. 

 **keith kogane:** shiro I hate to be /that/ person

 **keith kogane:** i really really do

 **keith kogane:** but us Chaotic Gays stick together and I gotta look out for you

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?

 **keith kogane:** shiro.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I WAS PLANNING ON SPEAKING TO HIM.

 **keith kogane:** oh that’s good

 **keith kogane:** when?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT.

 **keith kogane:** soooooo

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** NEXT YEAR.

 **keith kogane:** oh my GOD

 **keith kogane:** SHIRO

 **keith kogane** has been muted

_**form vore-tron** _

**keith kogane:** takashi shirogane unmute me right now

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I AM MORE KNOWLEDGABLE THAN YOU. I DO NOT NEED ADVICE ON MY LOVE LIFE.

 **keith kogane:** you broke up with adam once because he said he was a dog person???

 **lance:** LKSAHGAGNKJGNGJK

 **pidge:** chaotic gay

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** A SENSIBLE DECISION. HE SHOULD KNOW THAT CATS ARE THE SUPERIOR ANIMAL.

 **Allura:** Kin.

 **Allura:** Is that how you say it, Lance?

 **lance:** SKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSK

 **keith kogane:** hhhhhhh why am I here

 **hunk:** welcome to the chat, princess

 **Allura:** Thank you, Hunk!  <3

 **hunk:** i love u

 **Allura:** I love you too, Hunk! But you should be telling that to Shay, not me.

 **lance:** tea

 **hunk:** oh,,, would you like at that,,,

 **hunk:** it appears matt has arrived

 **pidge:** huh

 **hunk** as added **matt** to _**form** **vore-tron**_

 **matt:** nice group name.

 **matt:** lance?

 **lance:** you know it

 **Allura:** You have evaded this conversation cleverly, Hunk.

 **Allura:** But we will continue it soon.

 **hunk:** looking forward to it

 **lance:** (not)

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HEY GUYS.

 **lance:** hi shiro!!!

 **Allura:** Hi, Shiro!

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ARE ANY OF YOU SUGANDESE?

 **keith kogane:** jesus

 **hunk:** what’s sugondese???

 **lance:** oh no

 **keith kogane:** oh NO

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SUGANDESE NUTS.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HAHA.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I HAVE LEARNED YOUR YOUNG HUMOR.

 **hunk:** …

 **hunk** has left  _ **form**_   ** _vore-tron_**

 **lance:** press f for respects

 **pidge:** f

 **Allura:** F????

 **keith kogane:** f

 **matt:** f

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I DON’T UNDERSTAND.


	2. h-hewwo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance has changed their screenname to wance
> 
> vewonica: matching!
> 
> wance: matching!
> 
> keith kogane: ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ !!!!  
> so 1) hi, welcome to my fic if you haven't read it before! and if you did, welcome back!  
> 2) the MFE squadron has canon first names now! so:  
> ryan kinkade, nadia rizavi, ina leifsdottir, and obviously james griffin  
> 3) i will be writing this fic will little canon divergence from season 7, so at first allura and lance will have interest in each other, and that's shown here, and then that kinda drifts apart. it also makes for a hell of a plot.  
> 4) before you read, please know that i will NOT be throwing away keith and lance's development. all jokes aside, they still have mad respect for each other and any rudeness between them is a joke, unless it's like genuine tension (that won't come yet)  
> alrighty, have fun reading! have some good team bonding  
> there are more notes at the end, so make sure to read those when you're done

_august 20 th, XXXX; 4:13 PM_

**_squadron squad_ **

**nadia:** h-hewwo? anyone thewe?

**james:** i wish I was jared, 19

**veronica:** hewwo wizavi

**james:** ugh

**veronica** has changed their screenname to **vewonica**

**james:** kill me now

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** CADETS.

**james:** Present, sir.

**nadia:** present.

**vewonica:** not a cadet but present, sir.

**kinkade:** here.

**kinkade:** when was mr. shirogane added to the chat?

**james:** “here”, he says, like he’s responding to attendance in middle school

**kinkade:** that’s oddly specific.

**Ina Leifsdottir:** Approximately one week ago, Kinkade.

**Ina Leifsdottir:** But present, sir.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** PLEASE DON’T CALL ME MR. SHIROGANE.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT MAKES ME FEEL OLD.

**nadia:** well..

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** FINISH THAT SENTENCE, CADET RIZAVI.

**nadia:** nevermind, sir.

**james:** so what do we call you?

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** CALL ME SHIRO.

**james:** uhhhh

**james:** ok, shiro

**vewonica:** shiro, why are you speaking in all caps?

**Ina Leifsdottir:** Is there something you needed, sir?

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, VERONICA, I BELIEVE IT IS STUCK LIKE THIS PERMANENTLY.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : KEITH REFUSES TO HELP ME.

**james:** lmao what a bitch

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** EXCUSE ME, GRIFFIN?

**james:** NOTHING, SIR.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HAHA, I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES, WHAT A BITCH.

**james:** KEGHDIGJDBJNKBN

**james:** SCREENSHOTTED

**nadia:** lmao I think griffin just pissed himself out of fear

**james:** I DID NOT.

**vewonica:** he did

**james:** are your pants on fire, veronica?

**vewonica:** that’s vewonica to you.

**james:** i will literally never call you that.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** CADETS.

**james:** sorry, shiro.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** MY APOLOGIES, LEIFSDOTTIR, I DID NOT SEE YOUR EARLIER QUESTION.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** THERE IS ACTUALLY SOMETHING THAT I’D LIKE TO ASK OF YOU ALL.

**Ina Leifsdottir:** Yes, sir?

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A GROUP CHAT WITH THE MFE SQUADRON AND TEAM VOLTRON.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I BELIEVE THAT IT WILL INCREASE OUR TEAMWORK TREMENDOUSLY.

**vewonica:** oh my god I get to see lance and his dork friends in action

**vewonica:** hell yeah

**nadia:** this is gonna be an experience

**kinkade:** no objections here, captain.

**Ina Leifsdottir:** It will be helpful to strengthening bonds within our groups, I suppose. No objections here, as well.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** EXCELLENT.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** JAMES?

**james:** um

**james:** sure I guess

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** FANTASTIC.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’LL MAKE IT RIGHT NOW.

**james:** right now????

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES, RIGHT NOW.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IS THERE A PROBLEM??? 

**james:** uhhhhh

**james:** no sir

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** GOOD.

**nadia >> james**

**nadia:** skskskk bro

**nadia:** ur such a pussy

**james:** jdsgnkjfdngk

**james:** shirogane could kill me in like 9787536 different ways

**james:** he’s SCARY

**nadia:** HE’S A TEDDY BEAR

**james:** cute but deadly

**nadia:** oh ym god

**nadia:** did u just call shiro cute

**james:** no proof

**nadia:** [ _screenshot.jpeg_ ]

**james:** that’s photoshop lol

**_form vore-tron_ **

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HELLO, TEAM.

**Allura:** Hello, Shiro!

**hunk:** hi!

**lance:** hewwo

**keith kogane** has removed **lance** from **_form vore-tron_**

**keith kogane:** darn.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ADD HIM BACK, KEITH.

**keith kogane:** why

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** BECAUSE I SAID SO.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ALSO I’M ROOMING ALL OF THE ANIMALS WITH YOU IF YOU DON’T.

**keith kogane:** ???? they all have their own living spaces???

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M ROOMING ALL OF THE ANIMALS WITH YOU IF YOU DON’T.

**keith kogane** has added **lance** to **_form vore-tron_**

**keith kogane:** damn I wonder how u got removed???

**lance:** [ _perish.jpeg_ ]

**matt:** that was such a display of BDE wow

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** BDE?

**pidge:** it’s like

**pidge:** a measurement how big your metaphorical dick is

**pidge:** Big Dick Energy

**pidge:** like you can have Big Dick Energy even if yours is a shrimp

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** AH.

**lance:** SKSKSKSKSK

**lance:** shiro has ascended

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I HAVE ASCENDED BEFORE.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** TO THE ASTRAL PLANE.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU KNOW, WHEN I DIED.

**matt:** OH MY GOD

**pidge:** PEAK COMEDY

**lance:** wait where’s my Bestest Friend hunk

**lance:** and where is my Beautiful Princess Allura

**hunk:** right here!  <3

**hunk:** also I don’t think “bestest” is a word

**lance:** it is now

**Allura:** I am right here, paladins!

**Allura:** And thank you, Lance  <3

**lance:** KAEGJELHGKHGJKAH

**keith kogane:** oh.

**lance:** what ???

**keith kogane:** nothing.

**keith kogane** has been unmuted

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE >> keith kogane**

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU OKAY, KIDDO?

**keith kogane:** why wouldn’t I be lmao

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** NO REASON.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN COME TALK TO ME WHENEVER, RIGHT?

**keith kogane:** yeah.

**keith kogane:** thanks shiro.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M SERIOUS. I DON’T LIKE SEEING YOU BOTTLE UP YOUR FEELINGS.

**keith kogane:** that’s sweet, but i’m not bottling up any feelings right now

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OK. I WAS JUST LETTING YOU KNOW.

**keith kogane:** thank you.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, RIGHT?

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU’RE MY BROTHER AS MUCH AS I AM YOURS.

**keith kogane:** i know.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** GOOD.

**keith kogane:** and…

**keith kogane:** me too.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** <3

**keith kogane:** <3

**pidge >> hunk**

**pidge:** BRO

**hunk:** I KNOW

**pidge:** BROOOOOOOOOOO

**hunk:** KHEGAHSHGAHG;

**pidge:** disasters. all of them

**hunk:** it’s hard to just sit by and watch

**pidge:** we shouldn’t intervene

**hunk:** you’re right, we shouldn’t

**pidge:** ….

**pidge:** just because we Shouldn’t doesn’t mean we Aren’t Going To

**hunk:** damn right

**_team vore-tron_ **

**Allura:** Was there a reason that you called for the paladins, Shiro?

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OH, RIGHT.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME, ALLURA.

**Allura:** Of course!

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I HAVE BEEN THINKING.

**keith kogane:** that’s never good

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HEY.

**keith kogane:** sorry, shiro.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT’S OKAY KEITH.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ANYWAYS, I’VE BEEN THINKING.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ABOUT HOW WE COULD POSSIBLY STRENGTHEN OUR BONDS WITH THE MFE SQUADRON.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE: AND** VERONICA.

**lance:** that’s my sister!!! uh huh

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** AND I BELIEVE THAT WE CAN STRENGTHEN ALL OF OUR BONDS TO THEM.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** BY FORMING A BIG GROUP CHAT WITH THE PALADINS AND THE MFE FIGHTERS.

**keith kogane:** WHAT.

**lance:** oh gosh that’s so cool!!

**lance:** they have such a good sniper !!!

**lance:** kinkade, I think?

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU ARE CORRECT. HIS NAME IS RYAN KINKADE.

**lance:** cool cool !!!

**pidge:** this is gonna be great

**Allura:** That is a fantastic idea, Shiro!

**Allura:** Although, I have one (slightly unrelated) question.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES, ALLURA?

**Allura:** Why is Romelle not in this group chat?

**keith kogane:** she can’t figure out how to work a cellphone lmao

**Allura:** Ah.

**hunk:** why do you ask, princess?

**Allura:** No reason.

**pidge >> hunk**

**pidge:** eyes emoji

**hunk:** eyes emoji 

**_form vore-tron_ **

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SO WE ARE ALL ON BOARD?

**lance:** yessir

**pidge:** yup

**hunk:** it’s a yes from me

**matt:** sure

**hunk:** oh man I forgot you were in this chat

**matt:** ??? I spoke like ten minutes ago

**hunk:** yeah but like

**hunk:** it’s so easy to forget that this group chat isn’t ONLY the paladins, y’know?

**matt:** yeah

**Allura:** I am 100% on board with this!

**keith kogane:** I AM NOT.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHY NOT?

**keith kogane:** james DESPISES me

**keith kogane:** even after all these years

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WELL I GUESS WE’LL HAVE TO FIX THAT SOMEHOW.

**keith kogane:** SHIRO

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE** has made new group **_Team Rescue Earth_**

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE** has added **keith kogane** , **lance** , **pidge** , **Allura** , **hunk** , **matt** , **james** , **nadia** , **Ina Leifsdottir** , **vewonica** , and **kinkade** to **_Team Rescue Earth_**

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WELCOME!

**keith kogane:** i hate you

**lance** has changed their screenname to **wance**

**vewonica:** matching!

**wance:** matching!

**keith kogane:** ugh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> 1) adam is alive in this fic, and he'll make an appearance soon. don't you worry.  
> 2) please understand that before we get to all the endgames, there might be a little hiccup with different characters in different relationships. i won't tag those, because i don't want this to show up in those tags with people thinking their ship is endgame when it's not! i'll warn you guys, but keep in mind, allurance is NOT the endgame! with that said, i'll still have fun playing around with the relationships. hunay is the only established relationship so far. and shay WILL make an appearance soon, too!  
> 3) question: would making rizavi and veronica a couple be too much gay for this fic? please comment down below lmao  
> 3) kudos pay for my school supplies and comments feed my family. please leave feedback <3


	3. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge: lance do u ever sleep
> 
> wance: duh how else would my skin look this good ??
> 
> pidge: so why are you up right now
> 
> wance: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> pidge: nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> another update ???? so soon ???? wrow  
> so,  
> 1) there is discussion of shiro's nightmares caused by PTSD but it doesn't really have any details it just says that shiro's been losing sleep over it  
> 2) shay and adam will probably appear somewhere in the next few chapters so keep an eye out for that.  
> sooo yeah have fun reading

_august 21 st, 2018; 3:54 AM_

**_Team Rescue Earth_ **

**wance** : ngl this group name’s kinda lame

 **wance:** no offense shiro

 **james:** dude

 **wance:** what

 **james:** it is???? 4 am????

 **wance:** ok and

 **pidge:** lance do u ever sleep

 **wance:** duh how else would my skin look this good ??

 **pidge:** so why are you up right now

 **wance:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **pidge:** nvm

 **pidge:** go 2 sleep

 **wance:** will do, shortstack

 **pidge:** i have the tools to cut off your limbs

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’VE HAD MY LIMB CUT OFF TWICE.

 **pidge:** SIHGSULIRGHIFGHKGH

 **wance:** OH MY GOD

 **wance:** SHIRO THAT’S SO DARK

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** NOTHING CAN BE DARKER THAN BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY THE GALRA FOR A YEAR.

 **james:** is this??? is this normal????

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IS WHAT NORMAL?

 **james:** you and your sardonic humor

 **wance:** yes

 **pidge:** yes

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** AS OF RECENT, YES.

 **james:** well

 **james:** goodnight sir

 **james:** i’m gonna sleep

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** GOODNIGHT CADET.

 **james:** maybe you should sleep too.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** MAYBE.

 **wance:** ok this username's getting kinda annoying

 **wance** has changed their screenname to  **lance**

 **hunk:** hhhhh my hpone is bloiwng UP guyys

 **hunk:** please go to sleep !

 **lance:** sorry hunk

 **lance:** did we wake you up?

 **hunk:** ys

 **pidge:** sorry hunk

 **lance:** sorry bb !

 **hunk:** iss ok

 **hunk:** gn gusy go 2 slep

 **lance:** gn love u  <3

 **hunk:** love u 2  <3

_august 21 st, 2018; 8:21 AM_

**keith kogane** >> **TAKASHI SHIROGANE**

 **keith kogane:** hey shiro

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HI KEITH.

 **keith kogane:** did you even sleep last night?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES.

 **keith kogane:** for how long?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** UH.

 **keith kogane:** shiro, please

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** 2 HOURS. MAYBE 3.

 **keith kogane:** damn it

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M SORRY.

 **keith kogane:** don’t say sorry

 **keith kogane:** it’s not your fault

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OKAY.

 **keith kogane:** are they worse?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** EH.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I GOT A LITTLE MORE SLEEP LAST NIGHT.

 **keith kogane:** good

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’LL TALK TO HIM SOON.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** MAYBE IT’LL HELP.

 **keith kogane:** i hope it does

**_Team Rescue Earth_ **

**lance:** rise and shine babes!

 **hunk:** good morning!

 **Allura:** Good morning, paladins!

 **Allura:** And MFE fighters!

 **Allura:** And Shiro!

 **matt:** ahem.

 **Allura:** Oh gosh. And Matt.

 **Allura:** My apologies, Matt.

 **matt:** it’s ok princess :)

 **james:** morning.

 **nadia:** good morning bitches

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** GOOD MORNING!

 **pidge:** morning friends

 **lance:** oh shit

 **lance:** i forgot to change the group name last night

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT’S WRONG WITH IT?

 **lance:** it’s kinda lame

 **lance:** sorry :(

 **vewonica:** yeah it is

 **vewonica:** a little

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WELL, OK.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ANY SUGGESTIONS?

 **kinkade** has changed the group name to **_MFE-TRON_**

 **vewonica:** a little less lame

 **pidge:** yeah that’s cool

 **lance:**  were you ready for the opportunity to change the group name or smth

 **kinkade:** yes.

 **james:** it’s a good name

 **james:** nice job, kinkade

 **vewonica** >> **nadia**

 **vewonica:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **nadia:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : WELL, THAT’S DECIDED.

 **nadia:** skskskskksks can SOMEONE help shiro fix his phone

 **nadia:** it’s so funny but it’s also really intimidating

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEITH APPARENTLY KNOWS HOW TO FIX IT. PIDGE PROBABLY, TOO.

 **keith kogane:** it’s amusing like this

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Shiro, it’s probably in your phone settings. Go to General  > Keyboard, the settings to fix your phone are probably there.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OKAY, I’LL DO THAT RIGHT NOW.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** THERE IS NOTHING FOR ALL CAPS.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I CANNOT REVERSE THIS.

 **keith kogane** >> **pidge**

 **keith kogane:** you’re evil

 **pidge:** sksksksksk I kinda feel bad

 **pidge:** for programming his phone like that

 **keith kogane:** there is a way to reverse it tho

 **keith kogane:** right?

 **pidge:** oh yeah lmao

 **pidge:** who do you take me for

 **keith kogane:** an evil midget genius

 **pidge:** understandable have a nice day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLS  
> 1) in the chapter it suggests that adam will be able to help with shiro's nightmares and i don't mean that adam would be able to cure shiro's PTSD i mean that it could help to have someone that you hold deep affection for when you have those nightmares  
> 2) there's not much in here that refers to it but i won't be treating pidge as fanon pidge; she shows a lot more affection for her friends and brother lmao  
> ok thank u for reasing! please leave feedback (comments)  
> kudos pay for my school supplies and comments feed my cat


	4. country roads take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nadia: you don’t know whether or not you’d smash keith?
> 
> lance: no???
> 
> or, lance is forced to confront his (possibly) bisexuality because of a game of smash or pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter gave me second-hand embarrassment but it was also super fun. lmao enjoy some smash or pass

_august 23 rd, XXXX; 9:12 AM_

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**lance:** hey friends

 **lance:** let’s play a game

 **keith kogane:** no

 **hunk:** what game?

 **lance:** smash or pass

 **keith kogane:** no

 **pidge:** i can’t

 **lance:** why not

 **pidge:** i’m ace :/

 **lance:** oh yeah

 **lance:** you’re excused

 **pidge** >> **keith kogane**

 **pidge:** sux for u

 **keith kogane:** Choke.

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**Allura:** And how do you play this (presumably) Earth game?

 **lance:** jkbghkagbjhga

 **lance:** i REALLY don’t want to explain smash or pass to allura

 **Allura:** :(

 **lance:** don’t be sad omg

 **lance:** please don’t take any offence i just,,,

 **lance:** it’s weird

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** PRINCESS, THE WAY YOU PLAY IS THIS:

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** A PLAYER TELLS YOU A NAME AND YOU SAY WHETHER YOU’D RATHER… MATE? WITH THEM (I THINK THAT’S THE WORD THAT ALTEANS WOULD USE) OR WHETHER YOU’D RATHER NOT

 **Allura:** Oh.

 **Allura:** Uh.

 **Allura:** If this helps with team bonding, I suppose…?

 **lance:** trust me it definitely helps people “bond”

 **lance:** team voltron

 **lance:** u in?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’D RATHER NOT.

 **hunk:** uuuuuuuh yeah me too

 **hunk:** i have a gf :/

 **lance:** you WHAT

 **hunk:** shay????

 **hunk:** she’s a rock??? and a princess???

 **lance:** when did you guys get together kjgbkjsgbgsjb

 **hunk:** oh right i didn’t tell you guys

 **hunk:** she visited me in the hospital while we were recovering

 **hunk:** and we kinda just ,,, picked off where we left off

 **lance:** kjaghgblga oh my GOSH congrats!!!

 **keith kogane:** congrats :)

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** CONGRATUATIONS!

 **lance:** such a power couple

 **hunk:** hhhhhh thanks guys!

 **hunk:** but yeah I’m not playing

 **lance:** okey

 **lance:** MFEs?

 **james:** sure

 **james:** why not

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Um.

 **Ina Leifdottir:** Okay???

 **nadia:** i'm in lmao I wanna see this go down

 **kinkade:** hm.

 **kinkade:** sure.

 **lance:** great! keith you start

 **keith kogane:** no

 **lance:** why not

 **keith kogane:** i literally didn’t even agree to this

 **lance:** but why

 **keith kogane:** because i literally know like 15 people and the majority are in this chat???

 **lance:** we’ll use celebrities too

 **keith kogane:** no

 **lance:** pleeeeeease

 **keith kogane:** >:(

 **lance:** :(

 **keith kogane:** hhhh

 **keith kogane:** FINE

 **lance:** :D

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** >> **keith kogane**

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HM.

 **keith kogane:** stop

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**lance:** oh shit where are matt and veronica

 **vewonica:** right here

 **matt:** hi

 **lance:** y’all wanna play smash or pass?

 **hunk:** y’all

 **pidge:** y’all

 **nadia:** y’all

 **james:** Y’ALL

 **matt:** y’all

 **vewonica:** skskskk y’all

 **lance:** it’s not my fault

 **lance:** keith says it so often

 **lance:** i guess i got a habit  >:(

 **pidge:** SKSKSKKSKSK

 **pidge:** KEITH SAYS Y’ALL???

 **lance:** uh???

 **lance:** yeah??? all the time

 **james:** country roads take me home

 **pidge:** to the place where I belong

 **hunk:** i can’t believe keith says “y’all”

 **hunk:** and we never noticed????

 **keith kogane:** this is homophobia

 **nadia:** how

 **keith kogane:** because I’m gay and this is inconveniencing me

 **nadia:** ok mood

 **james:** can we just start the game???

 **lance:** ok

 **lance:** keith smash or pass ryan gosling

 **keith:** smash

 **keith:** next

 **nadia:** pfffffff

 **lance:** now u ask someone

 **keith kogane:** ok

 **keith kogane:** rizavi smash or pass

 **keith kogane:** uh

 **keith kogane:** allura

 **nadia:** SMASH

 **nadia:** what a goddess.

 **Allura:** Thank you!

 **nadia:** ;)

 **nadia:** griffin

 **james:** oh no

 **nadia:** smash or pass kinkade

 **james:** i mean like

 **james:** if he would be down i’d be down too I guess

 **kinkade:** hmm.

 **kinkade:** no thanks.

 **vewonica:** JKHGJKABGJKSGNGJN

 **nadia:** screenshotted

 **nadia** >> **kinkade**

 **nadia:** SKSKSKKSKS KINKADE THAT WAS SO BRUTAL

 **kinkade:** oh well.

 **nadia:** that’s not how you win over a guy

 **kinkade:** good thing i’m not trying to win a guy over right now.

 **nadia:** oh ?

 **nadia:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **kinkade:** i don’t know what that emoticon is supposed to mean and I don’t like it.

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**james:** well I said “if” for a reason

 **james:** it’s a totally hypothetical situation

 **kinkade:** mm.

 **kinkade:** ok.

 **james:** wgkjgbgkj whatever

 **james:** lance

 **lance:** tis I

 **james:** smash or pass,,,

 **james:** allura

 **lance:** uhhh

 **lance:** smash

 **lance:** i mean like she’s super cool

 **lance:** i’d smash her personality

 **lance:** because that’s how cool she is

 **Allura:** Aw, thank you Lance  <3

 **lance:** KHGJBJGBJKG

 **lance:** <3

 **lance:** okkkk

 **lance:** leifsdottir

 **lance:** smash or pass james

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** He is somewhat charming, I suppose.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** A cocky façade. He’s appealing to the human eye. A good leader. He’s nice.

 **lance:** soooo

 **lance:** smash?

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** I guess.

 **lance:** okey

 **james:** i dunno how to reply

 **keith kogane:** so don’t????

 **james:** ugh

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Okay. Uh. Veronica.

 **vewonica:** hewwo

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Smash or pass… Nadia.

 **vewonica:** i'd totally hit that

 **nadia:** aww thanks i’d totally hit that too

 **vewonica:** <3

 **nadia:** <3

 **vewonica:** ok. Matt.

 **matt:** wait I’m not playing

 **matt:** i have a gf

 **vewonica:** ugh. Hets.

 **vewonica:** u guys are cute, ig, so you’re off the hook

 **matt:** i’m not het

 **vewonica:** oh?

 **matt:** pan

 **vewonica:** inch-resting. ok

 **vewonica:** kinkade smash or pass..

 **vewonica:** keith

 **kinkade:** smash.

 **pidge** >> **keith kogane**

 **pidge:** oh?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **keith kogane:** he’s hot. i’ll accept it

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**james:** so you’ll smash keith but you won’t smash me???

 **james:** what does keith have that I don’t have???

 **kinkade:** griffin.

 **james:** ryan.

 **nadia** >> **kinkade**

 **nadia:** “ryan”????????

 **nadia:** “RYAN”???????????

 **kinkade:** bye rizavi.

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**nadia:** wooooo ok then

 **nadia** : lance smash or pass keith

 **lance:** uh

 **lance:** ummmmmm

 **lance:** idk?

 **nadia:** you don’t know whether or not you’d smash keith?

 **lance:** no???

 **lance:** gtg

 **lance** left **_MFE-TRON_**

 **keith kogane:** what just happened

 **nadia:** i don’t know???

 **lance** >> **TAKASHI SHIROGANE**

 **lance:** hey shiro

 **lance:** can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have any notes for this chapter??? other than the fact that next chapter we're getting the bisexual arc that lance deserves !!! which i do not want to write because im writing that as an actual scene and not texts and i am a TERRIBLE writer  
> also, by far, these lines have been my favorite to write:  
> "james: if he would be down i’d be down too I guess  
> kinkade: hmm.  
> kinkade: no thanks."  
> kudos pay for my school supplies, comments feed my cat! please leave feedback <3


	5. they talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did what any fifteen-year-old kid would do when questioning his sexuality. I went to Google.” Lance barks out a laugh and slaps his knee.
> 
> “Oh, man! Did you Google search ‘how do you know if you’re gay?’ Maybe even ‘how do I know I like guys?’”
> 
> Shiro feigns irritation and lightly smacks at Lance’s arm. “For your information, those searches ended up helping me a lot, thank you very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read !!!  
> 1) ok i've been putting off writing this chapter because writing actual scenes sap so much fucking energy out of me, but the next chapters also gonna be partly written as an actual scene, so that's fun. at least i don't have to bold so many words.  
> 2) please keep in mind that adam is alive in this AU !  
> 3) i don't write that well so I'm sorry if this chapter is shitty asf, man.  
> have fun reading!

_august 23 rd, XXXX; 11:45 AM_

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE** >> **lance**

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HEY, LANCE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES, WE CAN TALK. IF YOU’D LIKE.

 **lance:** cool cool

 **lance:** uhhh can we,,,

 **lance:** not text??

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET UP SOMEWHERE?

 **lance:** yes, please

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET BY ONE OF THE LIONS?

 **lance:** yeah, would you mind meeting me by blue?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I DEFINITELY WOULD NOT MIND, BUT ISN’T RED YOUR LION?

 **lance:** she is

 **lance:** but blue’s presence is calm and kind of motherly

 **lance:** y’know?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I UNDERSTAND.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I CAN MEET YOU IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, IF YOU’D LIKE?

 **lance:** uh

 **lance:** yeah that’s perfect

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ALRIGHT. SEE YOU IN FIFTEEN.

 **lance:** seeya :)

* * *

Lance’s fingers tap on the cold surface of the chair, insistent and rapid. Shiro’s going to be here any minute, and despite Lance’s anticipation, he still jerks up when he hears the distant sound of footsteps echoing down the marble floors of ATLAS. The clatter that results from shoes colliding with the floor gets louder and louder and _louder._ Suddenly, Shiro’s body appears in the doorway, dressed up in nothing but a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Lance’s gaze lifts to Shiro’s face, where there is a kind smile and crinkled eyes. “Hi, Lance.”

Lance’s heartbeat is loud in his ears and painful in his chest when he is reminded of what he’s about to do. He greets Shiro with a jerky wave and a wobbly smile. “Hey, Shiro.”

Shiro walks over to the chair that Lance dragged into the room earlier and plops down onto it, hunching his shoulders and lifting his head to speak to Lance. “What did you want to talk about?” His posture is friendly; welcoming. He looks younger when his shoulders aren’t squared and his eyebrows aren’t furrowed, and Lance remembers exactly who he is talking to. Shiro isn’t just his hero anymore. He’s his teammate. More importantly, his _friend_. Lance relaxes into his chair, unaware of why he was so tense in the first place.

Still, the subject is touchy. Lance stammers when he speaks.

“I-I wanted to talk to you about, um,” he scratches his neck, heat rising in his cheeks. “I wanted to talk to you about sexuality?”

“Is that supposed to be a question?” Shiro chuckles lowly. Lance’s face flushes further.

“N-no, I just-” Lance trails off and intertwines his fingers in his lap. Blue purrs comfortingly. A large palm lands on his shoulder and he almost collapses under the strength.

“Hey,” Shiro says, and Lance lifts his head to make eye contact with him. Shiro’s gaze is steady and inquiring. “If you’re questioning your sexuality, that’s totally okay. It’s confusing, but when you figure it out, it’s gonna be so relieving to have that weight off your shoulders; even if you didn’t even know it was there.”

Lance nods along and the corners of his lips raise slightly before he asks, “How did you know you were-no, are, gay?” Shiro’s eyelids droop slightly and a fond smile finds its way to his face.

“I was fourteen and newly enrolled at the Garrison; a hopeful cadet with big dreams,” the man answers. “When I went into the cafeteria on the first day, I was lost on where to sit. There were so many upperclassmen. Rude ones, at that. Ones with a superiority complex. I was walking around for _at least_ ten minutes, and then I spotted this kid sitting alone at a table. He looked about my age, so I went up to talk to him.” His lips curl up, and Lance watches in astonishment as a patch of pink spreads throughout Shiro’s face. “I sat across from him and introduced myself. He told me his name, and we just ended up talking for the rest of the lunch period. I barely noticed when the time came to go back to doing drills. We actually ended up being flight partners. They called us prodigies. Much like Keith was.” Shiro winks at him. Lance’s face burns.

 “Flight partners or not, we were still petty fourteen-year-olds. And we were tied for the #1 spot in our class. We competed, bumping our aircrafts into each other when we were on test runs, egging each other on with low insults. We liked to provoke each other. Time passed, and it just… started to feel different, you know? My heart would beat funny around him, and I’d go all red when he touched my arm. My face got hot whenever he would throw a petty comment at me. It took a while to figure out that my feelings weren’t platonic.”

“What did you do?” Lance asks, curious. Shiro grins.

“I did what any fifteen-year-old kid would do when questioning his sexuality. I went to Google.” Lance barks out a laugh and slaps his knee.

“Oh, man! Did you Google search ‘how do you know if you’re gay?’ Maybe even ‘how do I know I like guys?’”

Shiro feigns irritation and lightly smacks at Lance’s arm. “For your information, those searches ended up helping me a lot, _thank you very much_.” Lance howls with laughter, clutching at his stomach. Shiro’s smile returns. He waits for Lance’s cackles to die down before continuing. “I didn’t know how to break it to him that I liked him. I didn’t want to say, ‘Hey, everybody thinks that we hate each other but I actually really want to kiss you. Like, all the time.’” Lance snickers. Shiro elbows him. “We ended up being roommates for our second year at the Garrison. You can imagine that was quite the predicament. I couldn’t look him in the eye for _weeks_ , Lance.”

“So what happened?”

“He ended up backing me into a corner and interrogating me. ‘Why are you ignoring me, Shiro, what did I do?’” Shiro shakes his head and he chokes on a laugh. “I told him, ‘Adam, we don’t have to do this,’ and-”

“Hold up,” Lance interrupts, holding a hand up. “Adam? As in Professor Wayde? That Adam?”

“Yes, Lance,” Shiro sighs, exasperated. “That Adam.”

“Holy shit,” Lance gasps. “You guys got engaged!”

Shiro smiles sadly. “That, we did.”

“O-oh, um,” Lance stutters. “Please continue.”

“Thank you,” Shiro nods. “Anyways, Adam was hellbent on finding out why I was ignoring him, and I ended up blurting out, ‘I like you!’ And he kind of just- he stood there for a solid minute, and I honest-to-God thought that I would cry if I didn’t get out of there. But when I tried to escape, he grabbed my shoulders and yelled ‘I like you, too!’ We stood there for a minute or two, and we ended up laughing on the floor. I asked him out, he said yes. We ended up dating for 9 years, and then I took him to a fancy restaurant. We ended up proposing to each other on the same night. Similar minds, I guess. I was engaged to him for a full year until-” Shiro chokes up, wiping at his eyes with the pads of his fingers. “Until the Kerberos mission.”

Lance took the tears as a sign to not press any further. He opens his arms and leans forward, an invitation for Shiro hanging in the air. Shiro shakes his head profusely, sniffling. “N-no, Lance, I’m fine.”

“It’s okay to not be fine, Shiro.” Lance leans closer. “C’mon, man. My arms are dying.” Shiro lets out a wet laugh and engulfs Lance in a bear hug, nearly squishing the life out of him. “I-I’m sorry, this was about your issue and now I’m crying.”

Lance shakes his head and hopes Shiro felt it. “Nuh-uh, none of that. It’s a touchy subject. You’re allowed to get upset talking about it.” Shiro nods into Lance’s neck and Lance rubs his back in what he hopes are comforting circles.

Shiro pulls away after a few minutes, wiping at his eyes with the heels of his palms. He gives Lance a wet smile. “I hope this helped you, Lance. Otherwise, I just cried for nothing.” Lance snorts.

“It did, Shiro. Thank you.”

Shiro nods, a grin forming on his face. “So, uh,” he raises an eyebrow, “anything you want to tell me?”

Lance’s next words are strong and unwavering- a declaration of sorts.

“I’m bisexual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please leave feedback - kudos pay for my back-to-school clothes, comments pay my mom's electricity bill - God knows how much we use our air conditioner, it's 95 degrees over here.  
> EDIT: I WROTE SOME OF THIS IN PAST-TENSE AND MOST IN PRESENT-TENSE SO I'M SORRY FOR THAT, I FIXED IT NOW


	6. they talk (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry I couldn’t rescue you, I’m sorry I was too dumb to figure out that you weren’t you, I’m sorry that I’m a terrible friend, Shiro, you deserve so much be-”
> 
> “Hey!” Shiro interrupts, and Lance jumps. Shiro softens his tone. “That wasn’t your fault. I only had a few seconds to call out to you in the astral plane, there’s no way that you could have possibly figured out that I wasn’t… myself, from just a word or two. You’re not dumb, Lance. You were able to figure out that there was something off about me, even when the rest of the team didn’t. You’re one of the smartest people I know. Out of anyone that I’ve ever met, you have the biggest heart. Please don’t beat yourself up for this,” Shiro pleads and pulls Lance’s body into a hug once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER short chapter, only because i couldn't figure out how to transition from this to the texting format again. anyways, i REALLY hope there's some sort of scene like this in season 8. i really want more shiro & lance bonding,  
> also there's gonna be another update within an hour or so!! double updates today !! yay !!! have fun reading

Shiro pulls Lance into a hug that knocks the air out of him, his strong arms wrapping around Lance’s midriff and squeezing him tightly. Lance doesn’t hesitate to hook his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and plant his face into the man’s broad pecs (What can he say? Shiro has nice pecs). “Thank you for coming to me, Lance. I’m glad I was able to help you figure this out,” Shiro tells him, and Lance’s eyes almost water. He missed this. He missed _Shiro_.

The first few weeks after Shiro was revived were… _unpleasant_. Lance tried to avoid Shiro as much as possible. Despite his mind supplying him with an incessant stream of “that’s not Kuron, that’s Shiro,” he couldn’t help but be wary of the man. Not only was he afraid of ticking Shiro off (ha, _tick_ ), the guilt of not being the one to figure out that Shiro wasn’t himself was eating at him constantly. He couldn’t look Shiro in the eye without tearing up.

 _This_ is the man that Lance has looked up to since he was a little kid. _This_ is the man that he rescued from the grasp of the Garrison. _This_ is his friend and teammate, the one that actually listens to him whenever he chimes in on a conversation with a comment. _This_ is his _friend_. Not a dumb clone.

Not a dumb clone that Lance couldn’t even realize was a dumb clone. Shiro reached out to Lance in the astral plane and Lance didn’t do shit. His friend was dead for _months_ and he didn’t figure it out.

Shiro notices that Lance has been quiet for a while (of course he does) and he lifts his head from Lance’s shoulder, only to be met with the sight of ocean blue eyes glistening with tears and quivering lips. Their eyes meet, and Lance’s tears spill over his cheeks as he babbles away.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t rescue you, I’m sorry I was too dumb to figure out that you weren’t _you_ , I’m sorry that I’m a terrible friend, Shiro, you deserve so much be-”

“Hey!” Shiro interrupts, and Lance jumps. Shiro softens his tone. “That wasn’t your fault. I only had a few seconds to call out to you in the astral plane, there’s no way that you could have possibly figured out that I wasn’t… myself, from just a word or two. You’re not dumb, Lance. You were able to figure out that there was something off about me, even when the rest of the team didn’t. You’re one of the smartest people I know. Out of anyone that I’ve ever met, you have the biggest heart. _Please_ don’t beat yourself up for this,” Shiro pleads and pulls Lance’s body into a hug once more. Lance sniffles and buries his head into Shiro’s chest, his arms squeezing Shiro just as tightly.

”Thank you,” Lance mumbles, unsure if Shiro heard him or not. He doesn’t make any further attempt to speak, though, simply holding Shiro tighter. And if Lance feels a wetness on his shoulder that wasn’t there before, he doesn’t acknowledge it.

(Shiro definitely heard him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm severely sleep deprived and i hate this chapter but i don't have the energy to rewrite it lmao. anyways kudos feed my cat and comments pay my electricity bill !!! please leave feedback <3


	7. he comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge: welcome the queer club!
> 
> keith kogane: i’m the president
> 
> TAKASHI SHIROGANE: EXCUSE YOU.
> 
> TAKASHI SHIROGANE: I’M THE OG GAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that i have already uploaded a chapter today so check that out before you read this one!  
> anyways, here's a super long chapter to make up for that short one.  
> also this is HEAVY in klance and griffkade and a lil bit of nadia&veronica so look out for that ;)  
> also !!! get excited !! shay and adam are coming next chapter

 

_august 23 rd, XXXX; 14:53_

**lance** >> **TAKASHI SHIROGANE**

 **lance:** so

 **lance:** uh

 **lance:** thanks for talking that out with me

 **lance:** i needed it

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OF COURSE, LANCE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WE’RE FRIENDS.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** RIGHT?

 **lance:** yes! we are friends

 **lance:** 100%

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OKAY. GOOD.

 **lance:** can u

 **lance:** can u add me back into the group chat

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OKAY.

 **lance:** thanks

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SOOO…

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEITH?

 **lance:** shiro

 **lance:** ill block u

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : EVEN AFTER WE BONDED?

 **lance:** perhaps

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** 、ヽ｀(~д~*)、ヽ｀

 **lance:** hhhhh joking

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **lance:** sorry I just

 **lance:** don’t wanna talk about him yet

 **lance:** after all I still like allura

 **lance:** and my main focus is to get over her

 **lance:** but now she’s like

 **lance:** kinda showing interest too???

 **lance:** JKAFSGBJHAFK i’m a mess

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** NO YOU AREN’T. I’D BE CONFUSED IF I WAS IN YOUR POSITION, TOO.

 **lance:** hhhh ok

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WILL YOU TELL THE TEAM?

 **TAKASHIS SHIROGANE:** THAT YOU’RE BISEXUAL?

 **lance:** yeah

 **lance:** but doing it in real life is gonna give me too much anxiety

 **lance:** i know they’ll accept me but i won’t be able to stand having all that attention on me if i say it

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** THAT’S OKAY. DO IT HOWEVER YOU LIKE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU ARE THE PERSON COMING OUT, AFTER ALL.

 **lance:** thanks shiro :)))))

 **lance:** can u add me back now

 **lance:** lmao

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : OH.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** RIGHT.

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE** has added **lance** to **_MFE-TRON_**

 **lance:** hello bitches i am back and better than ever

 **pidge:** lance!

 **lance:** pidge!

 **hunk:** buddy we missed u

 **hunk:** also they finished playing smash and pass and we found out some VERY interesting things

 **lance:** what interesting things

 **keith kogane** >> **hunk**

 **keith kogane:** SHUT

 **hunk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **keith kogane:** hunk please

 **hunk:** i know i know

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**hunk:** had to be here for it, bud

 **lance:** ughhhhh :(

 **lance:** please, hunk?

 **keith kogane** >> **hunk**

 **keith kogane:** hunk.

 **hunk:** HHHHHHHHHHHH BUT I CAN FEEL HIS POUT FROM HERE

 **keith kogane:** please

 **hunk:** KSJNDSJGKANKAJ

 **hunk:** fineeeeee

 **keith kogane:** :)

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**hunk:** sorry, bud. it’s a secret

 **lance:** >:(

 **james:** the tea was piping hot

 **keith kogane:** i have shit on u, griffin

 **keith kogane:** don’t forget what i walked in on

 **james:** u wouldn’t say it :o

 **keith kogane:** do u guys wanna know what griffin was doing w his pillow a week ago

 **james:** SHUT UP SHUT UP

 **james:** THERE WAS NO TEA WHATSOEVER

 **james:** ABSOLUTELY NONE

 **james** >> **keith kogane**

 **james:** i will slaughter u

 **keith kogane:** looking forward to it

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**lance:** it’s a keith secret ???

 **lance:** now u guys HAVE to tell me  >:(

 **keith kogane:** no

 **lance:** keeeeeeith

 **keith kogane:** no

 **pidge** >> **keith kogane**

 **pidge:** wait what was griffin doing

 **keith kogane:** oh he was just making out w his pillow and moaning kinkade’s name lmao

 **pidge:** SKSKSKSKSKSKSK

 **pidge:** HOW’D U WALK IN ON THAT

 **keith kogane:** shiro told me to call him down for breakfast but he wouldn’t answer when I was knocking

 **pidge:** ok but what if he was jerking off

 **keith kogane:** i didn’t think of that at the time

 **pidge:** or did u

 **keith kogane:** no

 **keith kogane:** i didn’t

 **pidge:** hmm.

 **keith kogane:** pidge.

 **pidge:** i said nothing

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**lance:** omg I forgot

 **vewonica:** what

 **lance:** i have an announcement

 **nadia:** what is it

 **pidge:** ???

 **vewonica:** oh?

 **vewonica:** i know what it is

 **vewonica:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lance:** how

 **vewonica:** i’m your sister dumbass

 **vewonica:** ik how to read u

 **lance:** ooooooooo

 **keith kogane:** what is it

 **matt:** spill the tea lance

 **lance:** ok

 **lance:** so

 **lance:** um

 **lance:** ewjghnjerang

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU CAN DO IT, LANCE!

 **Allura:** Please do not feel threatened! We will still love you, no matter what.

 **lance:** hhhh

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** >> **lance**

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA DO IT?

 **lance:** yeah I just,,,

 **lance:** need a minute

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** TAKE YOUR TIME.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** REMEMBER; YOU ARE THE PERSON COMING OUT. IT’S YOUR CHOICE

 **lance:** thanks shiro :)

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** :)

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**lance:** ok

 **lance:** i wanted to tell u guys that i am…

 **lance:** bisexual

 **hunk:** omg

 **hunk:** thanks for coming out to us buddy!

 **vewonica:** i knew it

 **vewonica:** congrats on figuring it out lance  <3

 **lance:** love u ronnie

 **pidge:** aye

 **pidge:** welcome the queer club!

 **keith kogane:** i’m the president

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** EXCUSE YOU.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M THE OG GAY.

 **james:** SKSKSKKSSKSKSKSKS

 **james:** TEE OG GAY

 **nadia:**  omg

 **nadia:** also, good for u, lance

 **nadia:** i remember how happy i was when I realized that i’m a lesbian

 **Allura** : I do not understand why people on Earth make such a big deal of sexuality. On Altea, nobody cared who you were courting.

 **Allura:** But this must have taken a great deal of courage from you, Lance. Congratulations!

 **kinkade:** this is a bisexuals only event

 **kinkade:** everybody go home

 **nadia:** oh my god

 **lance:** gee thanks guys !!  <3333

 **keith kogane** >> **lance**

 **keith kogane:** i'm glad you felt comfortable enough around us to come out

 **keith kogane:** did you just figure it out?

 **lance:** yeah, shiro helped me

 **lance:** and thanks, man

 **lance:** <3

 **keith kogane:** no problem

 **keith kogane:** <3

 **lance:** LKEHGJKGHJGBZJNG;K

 **keith kogane:** what

 **lance:** keith,,, showing affection

 **lance:** unheard of

 **keith kogane:** i show affection !

 **lance:** i know buddy

 **lance:** i'm pulling your tail

 **keith kogane:** oh

 **keith kogane:** ok

 **keith kogane** >> **TAKASHI SHIROGANE**

 **keith kogane:** i'm so fucked

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I KNOW, KEITH.

 **keith kogane:** God I’m so gay

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I KNOW, KEITH.

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** CONGRATULATIONS, LANCE!

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!

 **lance:** hhhhhhh thanks shiro !!

 **vewonica:** let’s play another game

 **keith kogane:** no

 **lance:** god, no

 **vewonica:** shush ! let me say what it’s about

 **kinkade:** we’re watching.

 **james:** that’s kinda creepy, kinkade

 **kinkade:** you’re kinda creepy.

 **james:** no i'm not!

 **keith kogane:** you kinda are

 **james:** shut

 **james:** up

 **keith kogane:** oops

 **nadia:** can we just hear veronica’s suggestion?

 **vewonica:** thanks boo ;*

 **nadia:** ;*

 **kinkade** >> **nadia**

 **kinkade:** are you guys even dating?

 **nadia:** man I don’t even know at this point

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**vewonica:** how about we all say who gave us our awakening

 **vewonica:** i’ll go first

 **vewonica:** my lesbian awakening was vanessa hudgens in hsm 1

 **nadia:** my lesbian awakening was kim possible

 **Allura:** I do not care what gender I date.

 **Allura:** I have been like this my entire life.

 **pidge:** the first girl I had a crush on was leifsdottir when I first got to the garrison

 **pidge:** she was pretty and directed me to my room

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** That is very flattering. Thank you, Pidge.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** I do not know what my sexuality is right now. I’m a little confused.

 **james:** it’s okay to be confused

 **james:** i’m kinda confused too

 **keith kogane:** u sure about that?

 **james:** i will rip your overgrown mullet out of your scalp

 **lance:** IT’S A MULLET

 **lance:** SEE KEITH

 **keith kogane:** IT IS NOT

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** MY GAY AWAKENING WAS MY FLIGHT PARTNER BACK IN MY FIRST YEAR OF THE GARRISON.

 **matt:** your gay awakening was ADAM?

 **matt:** ngl I’d tap that lmao

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES, IT WAS.

 **matt:** funnily enough my pan awakening was shiro

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT.

 **pidge:** WHAT

 **keith kogane:** did,,, did u guys not know that matt had a crush on shiro when they first met

 **keith kogane:** it was so obvious

 **matt:** keith u literally have NO room to talk

 **keith kogane:** shhh

 **lance:** ooooook

 **lance:** kinkade who was your bi awakening

 **kinkade:** no answer.

 **lance:** huh?

 **kinkade:** no answer.

 **lance:** oooookay

 **nadia** >> **kinkade**

 **nadia:** hehe I know who it was

 **kinkade:** rizavi.

 **nadia:** hehehehehe

 **kinkade:** RIZAVI.

 **vewonica** >> **kinkade**

 **vewonica:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **kinkade:** i’m going to block you guys.

 **Ina Leifsdottir** >> **kinkade**

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Interesting.

 **kinkade:** NOT YOU TOO, LEIF.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** I will not say anything.

 **kinkade:** thank you.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** I’m sure that James will figure it out on his own.

 **kinkade:** oh my GOD.

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**pidge:** ur turn keith

 **keith kogane:** my gay awakening was some cargo pilot named taylor back in my first year at the garrison

 **pidge:** there was no taylor???

 **hunk:** yeah I don’t remember a taylor

 **james:** yeah

 **james:** are u sure u weren’t hallucinating ??

 **keith kogane:** well why the fuck would he call himself “the taylor” all the time

 **kinkade:** oh my god.

 **hunk:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **pidge:** OH MY GOD

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Oh, dear.

 **vewonica:** LMFAOAOOSOSOAOAPJFHAGB

 **hunk** >> **pidge** , **lance**

 **hunk:** YOOOOOOOOOO

 **pidge:** I KNOWWWWWW

 **lance:** just leave me 2 die

 **vewonica** >> **lance**

 **vewonica:** AHAHAAHAHHAAHHAH

 **lance:** stop omg

_**MFE-TRON** _

**keith kogane:** i don’t get the punchline ???

 **james:** duuuuuuuude

 **james:** the only kid that called himself “the tailor” was LANCE

 **keith kogane** : oh

 **keith kogane:** OH.

 **lance:** i'm outtie

 **lance:** peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TAYLOR THING IS DEAD BUT I COULDN'T RESIST  
> kudos pay for my electricity bill, comments feed my family. please leave feedback ! <3


	8. six years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge: did you guys talk?
> 
> lance: yeah and everything’s cool between us !! no awkwardness just bc he used to have the hots for me yanno
> 
> keith: lance.
> 
> matt: jesus fucking christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [extends leg] they  
> if u missed my updates yesterday i uploaded two more chapters!! so read those  
> anyways. here's another long ass chapter. i cried writing this. have fun

_august 23 rd, XXXX; 16:20_

**keith kogane** >> **TAKASHI SHIROGANE**

 **keith kogane:** i feel dumb            

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** DON’T FEEL DUMB.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I KNOW THAT YOU WEREN’T EXACTLY FOCUSED ON YOUR CLASSMATES WHEN YOU WERE LEARNING AT THE GARRISON.

 **keith kogane:** i feel bad

 **keith kogane:** i barely even recognized lance when we rescued you from the garrison

 **keith kogane:** i thought his name was TAYLOR for like 5 years

 **keith kogane:** apparently hunk was in my class for three years and i didn’t even notice him

 **keith kogane:** i was an asshole

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** DON’T BLAME YOURSELF FOR NOT BEING A PEOPLE’S PERSON WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD A BIT OF A TEMPER, BUT YOU SHOULDN’T BLAME YOURSELF FOR YOUR TRUST ISSUES.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU COULDN’T CONTROL YOUR PAST.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU DIDN’T KNOW THAT KROLIA LEFT SPECIFICALLY TO PROTECT YOU.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU HAVE LEARNED FROM YOUR PAST AND YOU’VE GROWN. YOU HAVE A FAMILY, EVEN IF WE’RE NOT ALL BLOOD-RELATED. SURE, YOU DIDN’T REALLY PAY ATTENTION TO PEOPLE BEFORE. BUT THAT WAS YEARS AGO. LOOK WHERE YOU ARE NOW.

 **keith kogane:** fuck

 **keith kogane:** you’re so cheesy

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : MAYBE SO.

 **keith kogane:** hhhhhh

 **keith kogane:** what do I tell lance

 **keith kogane:** i literally just admitted that I was gay for him when I was 13

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** THAT’S ON YOU, BUD.

 **keith kogane:** hhhhhh SHIRO

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU’RE A CHAOTIC GAY.

 **keith kogane:** YOU RAISED ME

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **keith kogane:** u suck

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** TAKE IT BACK.

 **keith kogane:** hmm

 **keith kogane:** no

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEITH.

 **keith kogane:** no.

**_form vore-tron_ **

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHEN KEITH WAS 14 HE SLIPPED ON A BANANA AND DISLOCATED HIS SHOULDER

 **pidge:** ooooof course he did

 **keith kogane:** SHIRO

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU REFUSED TO TAKE IT BACK.

 **Allura:** What did he refuse to take back?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HE SAID I SUCK.

 **keith kogane:** you’re acting like a child

 **keith kogane:** OH WAIT

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** DON’T YOU DARE

 **keith kogane:** I FORGOT. YOU’RE SIX YEARS OLD

 **matt:** omg I forgot about that

 **matt:** i'm boutta catch a case ;)

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEITH YOU’RE GROUNDED.

 **keith kogane:** WHAT

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU’RE GROUNDED.

 **hunk:** wait

 **hunk:** what did you mean, shiro’s six?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEITH, DON’T ANSWER.

 **keith kogane:** shiro’s birthday is on leap day

 **pidge:** i just spit out my water

 **Allura:** Leap Day?

 **hunk:** it’s a day that occurs every four years at the end of February

 **hunk:** like, there’s an extra day in the year

 **hunk:** so the year has 366 days instead of 365

 **Allura:** Oh, dear.

 **Allura:** Shiro really is six.

 **lance:** what did I miss

 **lance:** OH

 **lance:** OH MY GOD

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEITH KOGANE.

 **keith kogane:** yikes

 **keith kogane** has left **_form vore-tron_**

 **pidge:** ok anyways can u guys believe that keith used to be gay for lance

 **lance:** KSJGLAKGJGKAAJG PIDGE

 **matt:** i been knew

 **Allura** : I do not understand.

 **Allura:** What is the big deal? Keith used to have a crush on Lance.

 **Allura:** It’s not like he still does.

 **hunk:** eyes emoji

 **pidge:** eyes emoji

 **lance:** hey what’s that supposed to mean?

 **pidge:** nothing

 **hunk:** nothing

 **lance** >> **keith**

 **lance:** hey man

 **lance:** I just wanted to say that you shouldn’t be embarrassed

 **lance:** about thinking my name was taylor

 **lance:** and

 **lance:** liking me u know

 **lance:** after all nobody can resist all THIS

 **keith kogane:** sure lance

 **keith kogane:** whatever helps you sleep at night

 **lance:** soooo

 **lance:** we’re cool?

 **keith kogane:** yeah

 **keith kogane:** we’re cool

 **lance:** cool cool cool

 **keith kogane:** cool

 **lance:** awesome

 **keith kogane:** amazing

 **lance:** fantastic

 **keith kogane** >> **TAKASHI SHIROGANE**

 **keith kogane:** so I talked to lance

 **keith kogane:** and everything’s cool

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** GOOD.

 **keith kogane:** sorry for saying that u suck

 **keith kogane:** and for telling everybody in the group that you’re six

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT’S OKAY.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SORRY FOR TELLING THE GROUP THAT YOU DISLOCATED YOUR SHOULDER BY SLIPPING ON A BANANA.

 **keith kogane:** it’s cool

 **keith kogane:** also

 **keith kogane:** since I talked to lance

 **keith kogane:** maybe you should talk to adam?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** MAYBE SO.

 **keith kogane:** have fun

 **keith kogane:** chaotic gay

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEEP IT PG, KEITH.

 **keith kogane:** SKSKSKSKSK

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** >> **adam wayde**

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HEY ADAM

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I KNOW THAT THINGS ARE KINDA TENSE BETWEEN US

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** BUT CAN WE TALK?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : ALSO BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, MY PHONE WAS PROGRAMMED TO TYPE IN ALL CAPS AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT

 **adam wayde:** the small holt can probably fix that

 **adam wayde:** also

 **adam wayde:** yeah

 **adam wayde:** a talk is overdue

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OKAY

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** RIGHT NOW?

 **adam wayde:** yeah

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OKAY.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SO.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M SORRY. I DON’T KNOW WHERE TO START.

 **adam wayde:** me neither

 **adam wayde:** i thought you DIED shiro

 **adam wayde:** i was there when the connection to you guys cut out

 **adam wayde:** i had a fuckign heartattack

 **adam wayde:** and then I lost keith too because he just had to fuckin run off to the desert to find you

 **adam wayde:** I should be thankful, I guess

 **adam wayde:** you’re back on earth and everything’s as ok as it can be right now

 **adam wayde:** but four years ago, when that alien ship crashed

 **adam wayde:** i saw footage

 **adam wayde:** you were there

 **adam wayde:** and then you were gone again

 **adam wayde:** when the galra came, my aircraft was blown to pieces

 **adam wayde:** i managed to jump out in time but I had to hide for years

 **adam wayde:** the only thing that kept me going was the fact that sam told us that you were alive

 **adam wayde:** and I didn’t even know if you were fucking alive because voltron wasn’t coming to earth

 **adam wayde:** i know I said I wouldn’t wait for you

 **adam wayde:** I l ied

 **adam wayde:** i reg ret syaing tha t

 **adam wayde:** ym bigest reg ert is that i siad that to y ou and then I didn t se yuo fo r five fukcing yaer s

 **adam wayde:** i m so so rry

 **adam wayde:** i’m s o os sory

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** FUCK.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ADAM

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M SO SORRY

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU AND KEITH WERE MY ONLY MOTIVATION

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** TO KEEP GOING

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** THE ONLY REASON I KEPT FIGHTING

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WAS THAT SO I COULD EVENTUALLY COME BACK TO YOU

 **adam wayde:** fu ck

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** AT LEAST I GOT RID OF MY DISEASE, HUH?

 **adam wayde:** w hat

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OH.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** UM.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** THERE WAS AN INCIDENT WITH VOLTRON AND MY PHYSICAL FORM MAY HAVE

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** DISSINTEGRATED?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** MY SPIRIT LIVED ON ANOTHER REALM

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** AND A SPACE WITCH SENT A CLONE OF ME BACK TO VOLTRON

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** LONG STORY SHORT THE CLONE’S SPIRIT LEFT THE BODY AFTER KEITH SLICED OFF MY EVIL GALRA PROSTHETIC ARM AND ALLURA HAD TO TRANSFER MY SPIRIT FROM THE INFINITY OF VOLTRON’S INNER QUINTESSENCE TO THE DEAD BODY OF MY CLONE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SO THAT’S WHY I HAVE WHITE HAIR.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** AND MY DISEASE IS GONE.

 **adam wayde:** YOU FUCKIN DI ED?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** UM.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YEAH.

 **adam wayde:** FUCK IFGN

 **adam wayde:** FUC KIN CHIRST T AKSSHI

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHY ARE YOU TYPING LIKE THAT?

 **adam wayde:** I’M FCKIN CRYI NG YOU IDOIT

 **adam wayde:** MY HA NDS AER SHAKI N R LLY BAD

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OH, ADAM.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M SORRY.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M SO SORRY.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY SLEEPING QUARTERS ARE?

 **adam wayde:** y es

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** CAN YOU COME HERE?

 **adam wayde:** okay

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** >> **keith kogane**

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I TALKED TO ADAM.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WE MIGHT BE GONE FOR A FEW HOURS.

 **keith kogane:** EW

 **keith kogane:** i didn’t need to know

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WE’RE JUST GONNA TALK SOME MORE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** MAYBE NAP TOGETHER.

 **keith kogane:** okay.

 **keith kogane:** what should I tell everybody?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IF IT COMES UP, JUST TELL THEM THE TRUTH. I DON’T NEED TO KEEP THIS AS A SECRET.

 **keith kogane:** okay.

 **keith kogane:** and um

 **keith kogane:** i’m glad you talked it out

 **keith kogane:** i know he makes you really happy

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YEAH.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HE DOES.                                                                                                                                                     

 **keith kogane** >> **lance**

 **keith kogane:** hey um

 **keith kogane:** can you add me back

 **keith kogane:** to the group

 **keith kogane:** i’d ask shiro but I don’t think he’s on his phone right now

 **lance:** sure buddy

**_form vore-tron_ **

**lance** has added **keith kogane** to **_form vore-tron_**

 **lance:** he returns

 **keith kogane:** hi

 **pidge:** oh?

 **pidge:** did you guys talk?

 **lance:** yeah and everything’s cool between us !! no awkwardness just bc he used to have the hots for me yanno

 **keith:** lance.

 **matt:** jesus fucking christ

 **pidge** >> **hunk**

 **pidge:** oh my god

 **hunk:** they’re HOPELESS

 **unknown number** >> **hunk**

 **unknown number:** Hello hunk!!

 **hunk:** uhh sorry who is this?

 **unknown number:** My apologies! It’s shay

 **unknown number:** I have received an Earth cellphone from Coran

 **unknown number:** And it had all the paladins’ numbers programmed in it already!

 **hunk:** OHH

 **hunk:** okay one second let me change your name

 **hunk** changed **unknown number** ’s screenname to **shay**

 **hunk:** done!

 **hunk:** how are you?

 **shay** : I am good, I just miss you

 **hunk:** ngbkhgbajkgb

 **hunk:** i miss you too  <3

 **shay:** <3

 **shay:** What is “ngbkhgbajkgb”? Some sort of earth slang?

 **hunk:** ohhh no

 **hunk:** it’s called keysmashing and you do it when you

 **hunk:** when you don’t know how to convey your emotions properly through a text, i guess

 **shay:** That’s… an interesting form of expressing emotions, haha

 **hunk:** it is, but it’s effective

 **shay:** I suppose

 **shay:** How are all the paladins doing?

 **hunk:** oh man

 **hunk:** there’s a lot of drama going on in the group chat

 **shay:** Group chat? Is that where you can text multiple people at one time?

 **hunk:** yes! that’s exactly it

 **hunk:** do you want to join?

 **shay:** Oh, I don’t want to intrude

 **hunk:** it’s fine, we have one for the voltron paladins + the MFE fighters + a few other people

 **hunk:** you wouldn’t be intruding

 **shay:** Alright, I see no issue then

 **hunk:** alrighty I’ll add you to it right now

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**hunk** has added **shay** to **_MFE-TRON_**

 **hunk:** extends leg

 **hunk:** she,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhh i kept rewriting this chapter because i didn't know how to pick it up after the ending of the last one,, anyways i hope you liked it! if you cried, then my job is fulfilled  
> the MFE fighters will be back tomorrow !! also, new character will be added to the chat. wonder who it'll be ;)  
> kudos pay my cellphone bill, comments feed me and my cat. please leave feedback! <3


	9. crying over stringed cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura: You are all my bitches.
> 
> lance: KJEGHJHGJAGJ
> 
> nadia: WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !!! welcome back  
> sorry for the slight absence,,, updates may be slower now that i started my sophomore year of highschool (today was my first day!)  
> so uhh for the last few chapters this fic has been a little to serious for my liking, so this chapter sets that course for the playful tone again!  
> also the next few chapters (excluding this one) will be in the individual group chats because there are way too many characters for me to handle in the one gc so... yeah you'll see more of individual team voltron and the MFE squad !! so characters like kinkade and ina and allura will have more lines :)))  
> also this fic has 120 subscribers HOLY SHIT i love you all so so so much thank you thank you thank you !!!!!  
> so ,,, enjoy reading!!

_august 23 rd, XXXX; 18:54_

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**lance:** SHAY

 **Allura:** What a pleasant surprise!

 **pidge:** shay !!

 **james:** whomst

 **pidge:** hunk’s rock girlfriend

 **james:** oh

 **shay:** Hello, everyone!

 **shay:** My name is Shay!

 **shay:** And yes, I am Hunk’s “rock girlfriend”.

 **hunk:** ajghkjgkjghgh

 **lance:** so cute

 **nadia:** welcome 2 the chat girl !

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Welcome.

 **vewonica:** welcome :3

 **james:** die

 **shay:** Huh?

 **james:** OH NONONO NOT U I’M TALKING TO VERONICA

 **shay:** But why would you tell Veronica to die?

 **james:** hhhhh i didn’t mean it literally

 **james:** it’s like

 **james:** something you say

 **james:** when someone annoys u

 **shay:** But why would you ever wish death upon someone?

 **shay:** What a mean thing to do!

 **james:** i promise that i didn’t mean it

 **shay:** Maybe you should apologize?

 **shay:** You might have hurt Veronica’s feelings!

 **vewonica:** yeah james

 **vewonica:** u REALLY hurt my feelings :(

 **james** >> **vewonica**

 **james:** i despise you

 **vewonica:** <3

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**shay:** See?

 **james:** hhhhhhhh

 **james:** i'm sorry for hurting your feelings, veronica

 **vewonica:** i will accept your apology

 **vewonica** : but only if you call me vewonica for the next two weeks

 **vewonica:** texting and in real life

 **james:** WHAT

 **james:** NO

 **shay:** Don’t you want Veronica to accept your apology, James?

 **vewonica:** yeah james :/

 **james:** ejghiuehiu

 **james:** fine

 **james:** vewonica

 **shay** >> **vewonica**

 **shay:** ;)

 **vewonica:** i have a feeling that you and i will be REALLY good friends

MFE-TRON

 **kinkade:** skskskksks

 **kinkade** took a screenshot of the chat!

 **kinkade** changed **james** ’s screenname to **veronica’s bitch**

 **vewonica:** OH MY GOD

 **kinkade:** oh.

 **kinkade:** pardon me.

 **kinkade** changed **veronica’s bitch** ’s screenname to **vewonica’s bitch**

 **vewonica’s bitch:** I HATE YOU

 **kinkade:** mm.

 **Allura:** You are all my bitches.

 **lance:** KJEGHJHGJAGJ

 **nadia:** WHAT

 **hunk:** um

 **pidge:** well

 **matt:** won’t object to that

 **shay:** Sure, Allura.

 **keith kogane:** allura

 **lance:** hoe don’t do it

 **keith kogane:** do you know what it means to be someone’s bitch?

 **Allura:** It means you are all my close friends that I care about!

 **lance:** oh my god

 **Allura:** Wait

 **Allura:** Lance, did you lie to me?

 **lance:** nooo

 **Allura:** Lance.

 **lance:** ok

 **lance:** MAYBE i lied

 **lance:** there is a possibility

 **hunk:** oh boy

 **pidge:** yikes

 **vewonica’s bitch:** big oof

 **vewonica:** big big oof

 **Allura:** Lance…

 **Allura:** So silly.

 **lance:** i’m sorry w hat

 **pidge:** the

 **hunk:** fuck

 **keith kogane:** ???

 **Allura:** What? I will not yell at Lance for pulling a stupid prank on me.

 **Allura:** I might have to return the sentiment, though.

 **lance:** hehe

 **lance:** no problem with that, princess ;)

 **keith kogane** : oh

 **vewonica’s bitch** >> **keith kogane**

 **vewonica’s bitch:** oh?

 **keith kogane:** shut up james

 **vewonica’s bitch:** so you can tease me but i can’t tease you

 **vewonica’s bitch:** nice 2 know

 **keith kogane:** i said shut UP james

 **vewonica’s bitch:** yikes

 **vewonica’s bitch:** ok, regina george

**_MFE-TRON_ **

**matt:** yo

 **matt:** random question but where the FUCK is shiro

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : HERE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : ALSO, EVERYBODY…

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** added **adam wayde** to **_MFE-TRON_**

 **adam wayde:** sup

 **Allura:** Who is that?

 **lance:** shiro’s boooooooooyfrieeeeeeend

 **adam wayde:** lance.

 **lance:** prof. wayde.

 **hunk:** hi mr. wayde!!!

 **pidge:** mr. wayde was the best professor at the garrison

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I RESENT THAT.

 **adam wayde:** she’s right

 **adam wayde:** and PLEASE don’t call me mr. wayde

 **adam wayde:** it makes me feel like I’m 30

 **vewonica’s bitch:** but,,, u are 30

 **adam wayde** : …

 **adam wayde:** anyways who wants to hear about the time that griffin cried over stringed cheese

 **vewonica’s bitch:** NO

 **kinkade:** i was there.

 **kinkade:** but it wouldn’t hurt to hear it again.

 **vewonica:** PLEASE

 **Allura:** Sounds interesting.

 **pidge:** please

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ADAM.

 **adam wayde** : takashi.

 **matt:** OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

 **matt:** HE SAID TAKASHIIIII

 **adam wayde:** matt!

 **matt:** adam!

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SOMETIMES I WONDER IF I SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED IN THE ASTRAL PLANE.

 **lance:** mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe this wasn't the new character in the gc i was talking abt last chapter, anybody wanna guess who it's gonna be?  
> also my characterization of adam is based off of ao3 user CaffeinatedFlumadiddle's characterization of adam in their series Storytime: Voltron is (Basically) a Disaster // how do i link it? // and i totally recommend reading it because it is fucking HILARIOUS and heart-warming and just,, well-developed so. yeah. and i'm using that characterization b/c i love it and we don't know his actual personality so. fuck it yanno?  
> anyways, please leave a kudos so that i can get an A on my next test, and please leave a comment if you wanna feed my cat! feedback is GREATLY appreciated (even criticism) !


	10. those damn earthian cellphones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man: Hello, paladins!
> 
> pidge: how did you get here
> 
> Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man: I have my methods, Number Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she arrives,
> 
> also, over 400 kudos?? i'm yelling guys i love you

_september 8 th, XXXX; 20:47_

**_form vore-tron_ **

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HEY, TEAM.

 **lance:** hiya!

 **Allura:** Hello, Shiro.

 **hunk:** hii

 **pidge:** hey shiro

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I HAVE A SUGGESTION.

 **keith kogane:** dear god

 **Allura:** What is it?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** LET’S PLAY A GAME.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** BEFORE ANY OF YOU OBJECT-

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** PLEASE HEAR ME OUT.

 **hunk:** hhhh ok

 **pidge:** all of these games have ended hilariously so. I’m in

 **Allura:** What would you like to play, Shiro?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT’S BASICALLY TRUTH OR DARE, BUT WITHOUT THE DARE. WE JUST ASK ANOTHER PERSON ON THE TEAM (OR THE TEAM AS A WHOLE) A QUESTION AND THE PERSON (OR THE TEAM) HAS TO ANSWER OR, UNLESS THE SUBJECT MAKES SOMEONE VERY UNCOMFORTABLE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : AND YOU SHOULDN’T ASK EXTREMELY INVASIVE QUESTIONS. YOU GUYS KNOW THE TYPE OF QUESTIONS THAT YOU SHOULD ASK.

 **Allura:** Sounds like an excellent bonding exercise!

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES, THAT’S WHY I SUGGESTED IT!

 **hunk:** sure! I wanna learn more about you guys

 **pidge:** i’m in.

 **matt:** sounds interesting

 **keith kogane:** uhh

 **keith kogane:** i guess? if the questions aren’t too invasive ???

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** FANTASTIC!

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I WILL START OFF.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** VERY SIMPLE QUESTION; WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?

 **hunk:** mine’s yellow, no surprise there. the exact shade of yellow that my headband is.

 **pidge:** mine’s actually golden

 **Allura:** Mine is pink.

 **lance:** i love blue, but red’s starting to grow on me

 **hunk** >> **pidge**

 **hunk:** eyes emoji

 **pidge:** eyes emoji

**_form vore-tron_ **

**matt:** mine’s brown

 **matt:** the color of shiro’s eyes ;)

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** … MATTHEW HOLT.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WE’RE BOTH TAKEN.

**matt: HAHA I KNOW**

**matt:** I’M PLAYIN

 **matt:** i like brown because it feels like brown would be the color of my bb’s quintessence

 **lance:** AW

 **lance:** THAT’S SO CUTE

 **keith kogane:** i like blue

 **hunk:** why?

 **keith kogane:** i just do

 **hunk:** ooookay

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : I LIKE GOLDEN, LIKE PIDGE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** SOMEONE ELSE, ASK A QUESTION.

 **Allura:** I will ask a question!

 **Allura:** Lance, what is your most embarrassing memory?

 **lance:** hhh

 **lance:** when I was 12 I was taking the subway home

 **lance:** and I was standing in front of some kid I thought was cute or smth

 **lance:** but I was like

 **lance:** not aware that I was bi yanno

 **lance:** so the subway abruptly stops and I fall onto my knees

 **lance:** and my face PLANTS into this guy’s lap

 **lance:** directly onto his dick

 **lance:** i was in shock for a solid minute before he shoved me off and moved to a different seat

 **pidge:** SKSKSKSKSKSK

 **hunk:** oh lance

 **keith kogane:** …

 **keith kogane:** lance

 **keith kogane:** that was me

 **lance:** omg

 **lance:** ok listen I didn’t know who u were at the time

 **lance:** so it’s not my fault that I didn’t remember you

 **pidge:** CHRIST

 **lance:** I Am Sorry For That Keith

 **keith kogane:** whatever

 **lance:** oooooooookay um

 **lance:** shiro how did you propose to adam

 **keith kogane:** fuck

 **lance:** what

 **keith kogane:** you just released the kraken

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT WAS OUR EIGHT-YEAR ANNIVERSARY AND I DECIDED TO TAKE HIM TO OUR FAVORITE RESTAURANT.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** A LITTLE PRICEY, BUT THE QUALITY WAS AMAZING.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I HAD THE RING FOR A LITTLE OVER A YEAR, BUT I COULDN’T FIND THE RIGHT MOMENT UNTIL THERE WAS A SMALL COMMOTION BEHIND HIM IN THE RESTAURANT.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HE LOOKED BEHIND US AND WHEN HE TURNED BACK AROUND, I WAS ON ONE KNEE.

 **lance:** oh my god

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HE LOOKED SO SHOCKED AND I WAS SO ANXIOUS SO I JUST STARTED WORD VOMITTING EVERYTHING ABOUT OUR PAST AND I SAID SOME SUPER CHEESY THINGS.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** BY THE TIME I WAS FINISHED, BOTH OF US WERE UGLY-CRYING BUT ADAM WAS LAUGHING AND NODDING AND I STOOD UP.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HE JUMPED INTO MY ARMS AND KISSED ME AND KEPT REPEATING “YES” OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

 **lance:** don’t mind me

 **lance:** a bitch is crying

 **hunk:** that’s so adorable

 **matt:** wow…

 **matt:** WOW….

 **pidge:** that’s cute

 **Allura:** How romantic!

 **keith kogane:** i've heard this story 700 fucking times

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU STILL LOVE IT.

 **keith kogane:** no.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : KEEEEEEEITH.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WE BOTH KNOW YOU’RE SECRETLY A HOPELESS ROMANTIC.

 **keith kogane:** no I’m not.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES YOU ARE.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YOU CRIED WHEN YOU HEARD IT FOR THE FIRST TIME.

 **keith kogane:** SHIROOOOOOOO

 **lance:** awwwww keith’s a romantic!

 **pidge:** interesting.

 **hunk:** very interesting

 **keith kogane** >> **pidge, hunk**

 **keith kogane:**   S H U T

**_form vore-tron_ **

added **Coran Coran The Gorgeous** Man to **form vore-tron**

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Hello, paladins!

 **pidge:** how did you get here

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** I have my methods, Number Five.

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** Anyways, I have an announcement!

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** A certain Altean lady has finally figured out how a cell phone functions!

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man** : So, without further ado…

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man** has added **Romelle** to **_form vore-tron_**

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man:** My job here is done. Goodbye, my good fellows!

 **Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man** has left **_form vore-tron_**

 **lance:** i aspire to be like that man someday

 **Romelle:** Ugh, these Earthian cellphones are so ridiculous.

 **pidge:** earthian,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the embarrassing memory from lance actually happened to one of my good friends but it was with her crush. the first time i heard the story i couldn't BREATHE  
> tell me in the comments whether you want the next chapter to be one w team voltron or the MFES! and leave feedback, too !  
> kudos pay my electricity bill, comments feed me afterschool! please leave feedback <3


	11. jyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james: KJARGKNJNIHNUJOIHRA
> 
> vewonica: WHA
> 
> james: [SEEYOUSOONJAMES.png]
> 
> vewonica: KJNGKJNGKJNRNHJHJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: the date this chapter was posted was messed up and i just realized so if u didn’t see the update .. here it is :)  
> guess who's back from her writer's block with some griffkade and veronadia!  
> also i deleted the last chapter because i didn't like it so.  
> have fun reading!

_october 7 th, XXXX; 21:55_

**_squadron squad_ **

**nadia:** yo

 **vewonica:** yo

 **nadia:** i want cuddles

 **vewonica:** omw

 **nadia:** really?

 **nadia:** ok nvm ur at my door

 **vewonica:** so open it

 **nadia:** ok ok I’m coming

 **vewonica’s bitch** >> **nadia**

 **vewonica’s bitch:** ha

 **vewonica’s bitch:** coming

 **nadia:** that’s a good one

 **nadia:** hopefully it’ll actually happen

 **vewonica’s bitch:** KJREHGLIGHUGWGUH

 **vewonica’s bitch:** OH MY GOD

 **nadia:** ;)

 **vewonica’s bitch:** are you guys even dating?

 **nadia:** i honestly don’t have an answer to that

**_squadron squad_ **

**vewonica’s bitch:** well

 **vewonica’s bitch:** i guess there’s only three of us left

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** EXCUSE ME.

 **vewonica’s bitch:** OOPS

 **vewonica’s bitch:** FOUR

 **vewonica’s bitch:** sorry shiro

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** : IT’S OK.

 **vewonica’s bitch:** this username is annoying me

 **vewonica’s bitch** changed their screenname to **james**

 **james:** better

 **james** : this chat is dead

 **james:** without veronica and rizavi

 **james:** and they’re doing God Knows What

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** James, you’re needed at Kogane’s private headquarters.

 **james:** why

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** I didn’t ask.

 **james:** why didn’t he just PM me

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** I forgot – keith

 **james:** wait

 **james:** leif, are you in keith’s room?

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Yes.

 **james:** why

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** We were just talking.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** … Plus, he has a really cute dog.

 **james:** fair

 **james:** ok

 **james:** i’m coming

 **nadia:** HA

 **james:** HHHHHH

_october 7 th, XXXX; 23:21_

**kinkade** >> **james**

 **kinkade:** what did kogane need to talk to you about?

 **james:** we

 **james:** like

 **james:** we made up, I guess?

 **kinkade:** huh?

 **james:** like

 **james:** we talked out our differences

 **james:** or whatever

 **kinkade:** oh.

**kinkade: that’s nice.**

**kinkade:** good for you, I guess.

 **james:** aww thanks ryan

 **kinkade:** yeah.

 **kinkade** : no problem.

 **kinkade** >> **nadia**

 **kinkade:** are you busy?

 **nadia:** i was

 **kinkade:** oh.

 **kinkade:** sorry.

 **nadia:** it’s wjatever

 **nadia:** the mood is ruined now I guess

 **kinkade:** … what exactly were you doing??

 **nadia:** making out with veronica

 **kinkade:** shut up.

 **nadia:** no, no

 **nadia:** it’s true

 **nadia:** i had my hand down her pants and everytjing

 **kinkade:** ok, ew.

 **kinkade** : i didn’t need to know that

 **kinkade:** but congrats, i guess.

 **nadia:** thank u thank u

 **nadia:** so what did u need

 **kinkade:** …

 **kinkade:** promise not to tell

 **nadia:** ooo is this the hot james tea

 **nadia:** put me on sister

 **kinkade:** it wasn’t even anything serious, he just called me ryan.

 **kinkade:** but it’s cute.

 **kinkade:** i think he wants me to start calling him james.

 **nadia:** so do it

 **kinkade:** huh?

 **nadia:** do it

 **nadia:** why wouldn’t you

 **kinkade:** wouldn’t that be weird?

 **kinkade:** i call everybody by their last name.

 **nadia:** so calling james by his first name will show him that he’s special to you

 **kinkade:** maybe.

 **kinkade:** i feel kind of dumb.

 **kinkade:** this is such a minor thing to be stressing over.

 **nadia:** yeah, you’re dumb

 **kinkade:** wow.

 **nadia:** in an endearing way

 **kinkade:** that makes me feel so much better.

 **nadia:** anytime.

 **kinkade** >> **james**

 **kinkade:** are you free right now?

 **james:** no but I will be in like

 **james:** 5 minutes

 **kinkade:** cool.

 **kinkade:** wanna walk around the ATLAS?

 **james:** only if you bring your camera ;)

 **kinkade:** alright.

 **james:** i’ll meet you at your room

 **kinkade:** okay.

 **kinkade:** see you soon, james.

 **james:** UH

 **james:** yeah

 **james:** see you

 **james:** ryan

 **james** >> **vewonica**

 **james:** KJARGKNJNIHNUJOIHRA

 **vewonica:** WHA

 **james:** [ _SEEYOUSOONJAMES.png_ ]

 **vewonica:** KJNGKJNGKJNRNHJHJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to make it clear that james and veronica kind of have that annoying sibling relationship like "i was born two minutes earlier", like.. it's antagonistic, and they're always arguing, but like. they're close.  
> kudos feed me, comments give me a source of income to pay for my cat's food. please leave feedback, thanks for reading!


	12. #plastered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance: guys matt and pidge are fucking TRASHED
> 
> lance: [theyrereallyfuckingplastered.jpg]
> 
> keith kogane: matt’s only been here for an hour???
> 
> keith kogane: where the fuck did they get alcohol???
> 
> keith kogane: pidge is like five what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! god i am SO sorry for the month long wait i kept writing and rewriting chapters and nothing turned out right and i don't even like this one but whatever. also when you're done Blease read the end notes. thank u.  
> back to our regularly scheduled shenanigans!

november 10th, 2018

_16:04_

**form vore-tron**

**lance:** why is this chat so fucking dead

**pidge:** we’re literally the defenders of the universe, lance

**pidge:** sometimes we don’t have time to text

**lance:** that would be fair if we were actually doing anything

**pidge:** shhh can’t hear you i'm doing important defender of the universe things

**lance:** rude

**lance:** anyone alive in here???

**lance:** hello ????

**lance:** HELLO ?????

**lance:** HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO????????

_17:23_

**matt:** look alive bitches I’m coming to visit

**pidge:** you are?

**matt:** yes

**Romelle:** Will we be meeting your significant other?

**matt:** yes!!!

**Romelle:** Oh, how excited I am! She seems very nice. She is also very cute.

**matt:** please don’t steal my girlfriend

**matt:** i can’t compete with you

**Romelle:** There is no need for competition!!!

**Romelle:** I have my eyes set on someone else.

**matt:** oh?

**matt:** another girl?

**Romelle:** Yes.

**Romelle:** I believe that I am what you Earthlings call “pansexual".

**keith kogane:** is everyone in this chat fucking gay?

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** BONDING EXERCISE!

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** STATE YOUR SEXUAL ORIENTATIONS!

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ONLY IF YOU PLEASE, THOUGH.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I AM GAY.

**keith kogane:** i’m gay too.

**lance:** bisexual!

**matt:** bi.

**Allura:** I’m not sure.

**hunk:** uh

**hunk:** straight?

**keith kogane:** it’s ok to not be gay hunk.

**keith kogane:** you don’t need to feel oppressed by us.

**lance:** KJGHKAGJA KEITH

**keith kogane:** :)

**hunk:** i seriously can’t tell if you’re joking or not

**keith kogane:** i am.

**keith kogane:** joking about the second part, that is.

**keith kogane:** you’re our token straight.

**hunk:** awesome

**pidge:** panro ace

**adam wayde:** gay.

**lance:** woah woah woah where the fuck did adam come from

**adam wayde:** i'm everywhere.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I ADDED HIM INTO THE CHAT A FEW WEEKS AGO, LANCE.

**adam wayde:** damnit takashi.

**TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ;*

**adam wayde:** god I love you.

18:46

**matt:** what the fuck is UP bitches I’m at the ATLAS!!

**pidge:** YOU’RE HERE ????

**matt:** FUCK YEAH I AM

**pidge:** OMW

_19:54_

**lance:** guys matt and pidge are fucking TRASHED

**lance:** [ _theyrereallyfuckingplastered.jpg_ ]

**keith kogane:** matt’s only been here for an hour???

**keith kogane:** where the fuck did they get alcohol???

**keith kogane:** pidge is like five what

**pidge:** five inches inside of your mom

**keith kogane:** oh no.

**keith kogane:** she’s making jokes.

**pidge:** fuuuuuck you

**pidge:** my jokes are HILARIOUS

**keith kogane:** she’s so fucking gone.

**pidge:** I’M RIGHT HERE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i delete this fic and make another one that's SOLELY team voltron and shiro and romelle? i feel like this is too much and gets on you guys' nerves because of all of the characters ...  
> please leave feedback! kudos give me the money for a new phone screen and comments feed me!


	13. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk: oh you definitely hurt her feelings, man
> 
> hunk: but if you explain it to her she’ll understand
> 
> lance: gklsjgnsuhhg
> 
> lance: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah!! another chapter??? so soon?? this hasn't happened since august!!  
> yes, yes. i thought to myself "u kno what i probably won't be able to write a chapter for at least another week" so. why not.  
> sophomore year is hard. pretty hard.  
> anyways, this is a fairly long chapter! and it's a doozy!  
> these plot chapters might bother y'all but. they're pretty important to the story so!!! PLOT. also KLANCE !!!  
> enjoy <3

november 11th, 2018             

_9:48_

 

**form vore-tron**

**pidge:** i'm considering ending it all

 **keith kogane:** that bad?

 **pidge:** fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

 **pidge:** it feels like I got hit by a car

 **pidge:** maybe I actually did idk i can’t remember anything from last night other than challenging matt to a drinking contest

 **pidge:** that I won

 **matt:** YOU DID NOT

 **pidge:** i totally did

 **matt:** pidge you’re literally 98 fucking pounds how much alcohol could you possibly take

 **keith kogane:** he makes a valid point

 **keith kogane:** light weights are usually people with

 **keith kogane:** a light weight

 **lance:** ba dum tss

 **lance:** comedic genius

 **keith kogane: :** D

 

_14:53_

 

 **lance** >> **hunk** , **pidge**

 **lance:** guys help

 **lance:** i did a bad

 **pidge:** what did you do

 **lance:** a bad

 **pidge:** ok but what was the bad

 **lance:** hhhhhh

 **hunk:** lance?? you okay???

 **lance:** HHHHHHHH

 **hunk:** wait

 **hunk:** LANCE

 **lance:** …

 **lance:** yes?

 **hunk:** why the hell did you stick your finger up allura’s nose

 **lance:** she tried to kiss me

 **hunk:** … and??

 **lance:** I freaked out

 **pidge:** why?

 **lance:** I don’t know

 **hunk:** really

 **lance:** i don’t know why I freaked out

 **lance:** i just

 **lance:** ugh

 **lance:** I got really nauseous

 **lance:** fuck

 **lance:** I should be stoked

 **lance:** but I’m really not

 **hunk:** that’s okay, lance

 **hunk:** your feelings are not in your control

 **hunk:** do you think

 **hunk:** maybe

 **hunk:** you lost feelings for her?

 **lance:** I definitely still like her a little

 **lance:** but

 **hunk:** but?

 **lance** : I don’t like her nearly as much as I used to

 **pidge:** oh???

 **pidge:** what a surprise???

 **pidge:** could this be because of a certain ex-red paladin

 **lance:** I hate you

 **pidge:** no u don’t

 **lance:** ugh

 **hunk:** it’s ok if you like keith, lance

 **lance:** I KNOW that hunk

 **lance:** ugh

 **lance:** this is a fucking mess

 **lance:** I probably hurt her feelings

 **lance:** i feel so bad

 **hunk:** oh you definitely hurt her feelings, man

 **hunk:** but if you explain it to her she’ll understand

 **lance:** gklsjgnsuhhg

 **lance:** FUCK

 **lance** >> **Allura**

 **lance:** hey allura

 **lance:** I know I probably quiznacked up a little

 **lance:** but

 **lance:** if you don’t mind, can we talk about it?

 **Allura:** It’s okay, Lance

 **Allura:** I’m just a little confused

 **Allura:** But I’m not going to jump down your throat for this

 **Allura:** Would you like to meet inside of Blue?

 **lance:** sure

 

_16:23_

 

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE** >> **keith kogane**

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEITH, WHERE ARE YOU?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ARE YOU IN YOUR ROOM?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** KEITH?

 **keith kogane:** please leave me alobe shiro I can;t

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT HAPPENED?

 **keith kogane:** nothign

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I’M PRETTY CONCERNED, KEITH.

 **keith kogane:** please just LEAVE

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?

 **keith kogane:** …

 **keith kogane:** no

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WHAT HAPPENED, KIDDO?

 **keith kogane:** are you seriously gonna call me kiddo when I’m a 21-year-old

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** YES.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** TALK TO ME, KEITH. WHAT’S UP?

 **keith kogane:** I saw allura lean in to kiss lance when I went to the kitchen for lunch today

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** DID THEY ACTUALLY KISS?

 **keith kogane:** probably

 **keith kogane:** i don’t know

 **keith kogane:** i left before I could see anything else happen

 **keith kogane:** she doesn’t deserve him

 **keith kogane:** he’s too good for her

 **keith kogane:** too good for me, too

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I DON’T THINK HE KISSED HER, KEITH.

 **keith kogane:** why wouldn’t he?

 **keith kogane:** this is lance we’re talking about

 **keith kogane:** he’s head over heels for her

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I THINK HIS FEELINGS FOR HER HAVE CHANGED, KEITH.

 **keith kogane:** whatever

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** CAN YOU LET ME IN, KEITH?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** PLEASE?

 **keith kogane:** … fine

 **hunk** >> l **ance**

 **hunk:** how did it go?

 **lance:** she took it well I guess

 **lance:** we both cried a little

 **lance:** it was a pretty emotional talk

 **lance:** I think she does have genuine feelings for me

 **lance:** but

 **lance:** I also think some of those feelings are redirected feelings from lotor

 **lance:** and I think I deserve to be someone’s first choice

 **lance:** yanno?

 **hunk:** you do, lance

 **hunk:** 100%

 **hunk:** god you’ve matured so much since I first met you

 **hunk:** I’m so proud of you, lance

 **hunk:** you’ve grown

 **hunk:** I couldn’t be happier to be your friend

 **lance:** FUCK

 **lance:** YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY AGAIN

 **lance:** I FUCKING HATE YOU

 **lance:** BUT I ALSO LOVE YOU

 **hunk:** <333333

 **lance** >> **keith kogane**

 **lance:** yo!!!

 **lance:** we need you in the rec room

 **keith kogane:** why

 **lance:** because!!! it’s boring with just me and hunk

 **keith kogane:** why don’t you just invite allura

 **lance:** uhh

 **lance:** things are a little awkward between us

 **keith kogane:** why

 **lance:** she tried to kiss me

 **keith kogane:** tried to?

 **keith kogane:** meaning you didn’t kiss her?

 **lance:** yep

 **lance:** that’s exactly it

 **keith kogane:** why

 **keith kogane:** I thought you loved her

 **lance:** love is a pretty strong word

 **lance:** and I’ve realized some things

 **lance:** I deserve to be someone’s first choice

 **lance:** and she agreed

 **lance:** so

 **lance:** god I’m sorry for dumping this all on you

 **lance:** I already told hunk everything so I dunno why I’m word vomiting again

 **lance:** on test

 **keith kogane:** nonono don’t apologize!

 **keith kogane:** it’s okay

 **keith kogane:** and yeah

 **keith kogane:** you do deserve to be someone’s first choice

 **lance:** thank you keith

 **lance:** <3

 **keith kogane:** yeah

 **keith kogane:** of course

 **keith kogane:** <3

**_squadron squad_ **

**james:** am I the only one that just heard kogane yell “YES” from his room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this chapter is not supposed to be against allura in any way. i love her character and her in general but i definitely think that her affections were redirected from lotor to lance  
> \- please keep in mind that i'm trying to keep some semblance of a slow burn so obviously klance isn't gonna happen next chapter!! they're idiots :))  
> \- next chapter is gonna be squadron squad/MFE-TRON  
> please leave feedback!! are they OOC?? please let me know!!  
> kudos pay for my phone screen to get fixed, comments feed me and my family


	14. biphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nadia: KLGHKGHUIAHGU WHAT
> 
> nadia: DID YOU JUST COME OUT TO US????
> 
> Ina Leifsdottir: Oh.
> 
> Ina Leifsdottir: He was coming out.
> 
> Ina Leifsdottir: That… that makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello bitches i am BACK with some verizavi and adashi (and a dash of griffkade) so buckle IN  
> this isn't a heavy chapter at all it's actually pretty lighthearted  
> sooooooo yeah dudes enjoy!

november 23rd, XXXX

**squadron squad**

_5:25_

 

 **nadia:** hey bitches!

 **vewonica:** hey boo

 **nadia:** <3

 **vewonica:** <3

 **james:** ugh

 **james:** get out of here w that gross shit

 **james:** also it’s 5:30 in the morning go to fucking sleep

 **nadia:** you literally helped us get together

 **james:** i did no such thing

 **nadia:** [ _receipt1.png, receipt2.png, receipt3.png_ ]

 **james:** wow that photoshop is insane

 

_6:59_

 

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Hey guys?

 **james:** what’s up leif

 **nadia:** heya

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** I think someone just made fun of me?

 **james:** WHAT

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** She winked at me and called me “hot stuff”.

 **james:** …

 **james:** leif

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Yeah?

 **james:** that’s flirting, honey

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Are you sure?

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** She kind of had on this mean smile…

 **james:** do u mean

 **james:** a smirk

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Yeah, that.

 **james:** she’s definitely flirting with you

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Oh.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** What do I do.

 **james:** reuhluehguglwui INA

 **nadia:** flirt back

 **vewonica:** don’t do that

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** I am unsure on what I should do.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Nevermind. She walked away.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** HEY THERE, HOMIES.

 **nadia:** shiro I say this with the utmost respect for you

 **nadia:** please never say that again

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I AM JUST TRYING TO BE HIP.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** A for effort.

 **adam wayde** >> **TAKASHI SHIROGANE**

_7:45_

**adam wayde:** hon.

 **adam wayde:** did you actually tell the mfe pilots “hey there homies”

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I JUST WANT TO FIT IN.

 **adam wayde:** i know baby.

 **adam wayde:** want me to make you some pancakes?

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE: YOU** ARE PROBABLY DOING SOMETHING RIGHT NOW. I CAN’T IMPOSE.

 **adam wayde:** i'm really not.

 **adam wayde:** also I’m kinda hungry.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** ALRIGHTY.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** WANT ME TO GATHER THE KIDS?

 **adam wayde:** yeah baby, you do that.

**squadron squad**

_8:00_

**james:** here’s your official good morning message

 **james:** good morning bitches

 **kinkade:** how sweet.

 **james:** yup.

 **james:** aren’t I the best

 **vewonica:** no.

 **nadia:** no

 **james:** hello this is

 **james:** biphobia

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** How so?

 **james:** because I’m bi and this is inconveniencing me

 **nadia:** KLGHKGHUIAHGU WHAT

 **nadia:** DID YOU JUST COME OUT TO US????

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** Oh.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** He was coming out.

 **Ina Leifsdottir:** That… that makes sense.

 **vewonica:** oh my god

 **vewonica:** I mean I knew it already but oh my god

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** CONGRATULATIONS, GRIFFIN! THANK YOU FOR TRUSTING US ENOUGH TO TELL US.

 **james:** hhhh I kinda want to curl up in a closet now

 **kinkade:** but you just got out of the closet?

 **james:** jhjosgihioga RYAN

 **kinkade:** i saw an opportunity and i took it.

 **james:** hhhhh that was good

 **james:** but i still wanna curl up into a ball

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** OH NO.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** DON’T DO THAT.

 **vewonica:** we’re literally all gay here

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** I AM LITERALLY GAY.

 

 **nadia:** woo james

 **nadia:** we actually stan for once

 **james:** wow

 **james:** I pour my heart and soul out to you guys and this is what I get

 **nadia:** i mean

 **nadia:** congrats on coming to a conclusion

 **nadia:** we’re proud

 **kinkade:** yeah.

 **kinkade:** congrats, james.

 **james:** thanks nadia

 **james:** thank you ryan

 **kinkade** >> **nadia**

 **kinkade:** oh my god.

 **kinkade:** oh my god.

 **kinkade:** he’s really bi, oh my god.

 **kinkade:** “thank you, ryan” oh my god.

 **nadia:** i think this is the most I’ve ever seen you lose your cool

 **kinkade:** oh my GOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback i need food


	15. what the fuck lance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance: I mean??? I thought everybody knew???
> 
> keith kogane: I didn’t
> 
> keith kogane: what the hell, lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... season 8  
> i'll say one thing and one thing only - at this point, this fic is pretty canon-divergent following season 7, i'll steal a few things i liked from s8 but the plot will be nearly completely different  
> (also we got TWO (2) griffin&kinkade interactions and my little griffkade heart is THRIVING!!! i hope this fic made some of u ship that bc it's cute as FUCK)  
> get ready for an entire fucking chapter of keith and lance conversations! self-indulgent as fuck  
> idk if a warning should be given but there are mentions of a nightmare that keith has bc of PTSD so. yeah.  
> read along babeys <3

_december 27 th, XXXX_

_3:23_

 

 **pidge** >> **hunk, lance**

 **pidge:** yo

 **pidge:** dudes

 **pidge:** i think smths wrong w keith?

 **pidge:** like

 **pidge:** i’m pretty sure he’s crying

 **hunk:** maybe you should tell shiro?

 **lance:** naw

 **lance:** his room’s right next to mine

 **lance:** i’ll go see what’s wrong

 **lance:** and I’ll tell shiro if it’s needed

 **pidge:** k

 **hunk:** we trust u bud :)

 

* * *

_  
_

_“Keith? Keith, can you wake up? Wake up, hon. It-It’s Lance, okay? It’s Lance. You’re having a nightmare. A… really bad nightmare. Wake up.”_

_“…… mm…”_

_“Keith, it’s Lance. Lance McClain. Your red paladin. Your second-in-command. Your buddy. You with me?”_

_“L-Lance?”_

_“Yeah, baby, it’s me, it’s Lance. Can I hug you? Can I put my arms around you?”_

_“…”_

_“Keith, can I touch you? Are you okay with that?”_

_“Y-yeah…”_

_“Okay. I’m gonna hug you, okay, honey? You cool with that?”_

_“… yeah…”_

_“Okay, okay. You’re okay. You’re okay, I promise. Breathe with me. Breathe with me. One, two…”_

 

* * *

   


_7:15_

 

 **keith kogane** >> **lance**

 **keith kogane:** hey man

 **keith kogane:** I had to get up early for a meeting but I didn’t want to wake you up so

 **keith kogane:** i just wanted to say thanks

 **keith kogane:** i’ll see you later 

 

_8:30_

 

 **lance** >> **keith kogane**

 **lance:** of course dude

 **lance:** you’re one of my best friends

 **lance:** one question though

 **keith kogane:** shoot

 **lance:** does that happen often?

 **lance:** like

 **lance:** the really bad nightmares?

 **lance:** keith?

 **keith kogane:** sometimes

 **lance:** how often is “sometimes”

 **keith kogane:** like four times a week

 **lance:** ARE U SERIOUS

 **keith kogane:** um

 **keith kogane:** yes

 **lance:** dude that’s so bad!!!

 **keith kogane:** probably

 **lance:** hey

 **lance:** I know you initially denied it

 **lance:** but

 **lance:** maybe you want to get that professional help the garrison offered?

 **keith kogane:** lance

 **lance:** hear me out

 **lance:** I have nightmares too

 **lance:** pretty bad ones

 **lance:** came close to death a few times

 **lance:** actually died once

 **lance:** i see a professional once a week

 **keith kogane:** wait WHAT

 **lance:** huh?? i don’t think it’s that crazy that I see a professional

 **keith kogane:** no

 **keith kogane:** you DIED????

 **lance:** yeah

 **keith kogane:** WHAT

 **keith kogane:** WHEN

 **keith kogane:** WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NONCHALANT ABOUT IT

 **lance:** I mean??? I thought everybody knew???

 **keith kogane:** I didn’t

 **keith kogane:** what the hell, lance?

 **lance:** oh

 **lance:** well

 **lance:** I’m alive

 **lance:** so

 **keith kogane:** how???

 **lance:** allura did some freaky shit w/ her altean alchemy or smth idk

 **lance:** but yeah

 **keith kogane:** how did it happen

 **lance:** we were on a mission and a laser beam was abt to hit blue

 **lance:** so I pushed her out of the way

 **keith kogane:** god

 **keith kogane:** fuck

 **keith kogane:** this is so fucked

 **keith kogane:** i can’t believe this

 

**form vore-tron**

**keith kogane:** paladins report to the rec room IMMEDIATELY

 **keith kogane:** i’m holding an unofficial meeting since the conference room is taken at the moment

 **keith kogane:** i expect you all here within ten minutes.

 **pidge:** i’m eating breakfast

 **keith kogane:** this is more important than breakfast

 **keith kogane:** get your asses over here

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** PROFANITY, KEITH.

 **pidge** >> **hunk**

 **pidge:** what’s keith so pissed about???

 **hunk:** no idea

 

_10:45_

 

 **lance** >> **keith kogane**

 **lance:** you didn’t have to do that

 **keith kogane:** yes I did

 **keith kogane** : nobody else knew, lance

 **keith kogane:** I can’t believe you actually thought we’d brush off something that major

 **keith kogane:** we love you

 **keith kogane:** you’re our red paladin

 **keith kogane:** MY red paladin

 **lance:** i

 **lance:** fuck

 **lance:** you got me emotional

 **lance:** i’m crying again

 **lance:** where are you

 **lance:** i’m about to come give you the biggest fucking hug of your life

 **keith kogane:** in my private chambers

 **lance:** omw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe... did u guys notice the pet names  
> keith certainly did  
> (it's not hinting towards anything!! lance just did that out of need to comfort his bb but it will be mentioned in the near future)  
> also hope u guys noticed the parallels to a certain couple w klance's chat >:)))))  
> it's very subtly hinted but keith's nightmare was abt his fight w kuron  
> we're back to your regularly scheduled bullshit next chapter! new shenanigans. (it will probably be uploaded later today/tomorrow)  
> you know the drill. kudos clear my skin, comments feed me n my cat. love u babes!! leave some feedback <3


	16. 7 rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adam wayde: it’s ok to have a handcuff kink, lance.
> 
> adam wayde: we all have our quirks.
> 
> lance: SHUT UP
> 
> lance: I DON’T HAVE A HANDCUFF KINK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the SUPER SHORT chapter but i had to write something to get me out of this dumbass writing block. i'll try to upload something longer tomorrow. enjoy  
> please read the end notes!

****

_16:49_

**_form vore-tron_ **

**lance:** ARE WE GONNA TALK ABOUT ARI’S NEW SINGLE YET

 **keith kogane:** who?

 **lance:** ARIANA GRANDE

 **lance:** 7 RINGS

 **hunk:** i didn’t like it that much?? she could’ve done it better

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT IS A CATCHY TUNE, BUT I AGREE WITH HUNK.

 **lance:** suddenly I can’t read

_3:12_

**lance:** breakfast at tiffanys and bottles of bubbles

 **lance:** girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble

 **lance:** rather be tied up with cuffs and not strings

 **keith kogane:** oh we know

 **lance:** write my own checks like I write wha

 **lance:** wait

 **lance:** the fuck is that supposed to mean

 **lance:** keith

 **lance:** keith you little shit

 **lance:** KEITH

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** LANCE, PLEASE STOP MESSAGING THE CHAT.

 **TAKASHI SHIROGANE:** IT IS 3AM.

 **lance:** BUT WHAT DID KEITH MEAN

 **lance:** KEITH

 

_7:37_

**pidge:** it means that we know about your handcuff kink

 **lance:** you’re buggin

 **lance:** i don’t have a handcuff kink

 **keith kogane:** tell that to the audio of your conversation with nyma

 **lance:** it reveals nothing

 **keith kogane:** it has some pretty compromising content, lance.

 **lance:** uh uh

 **pidge:** _{kinky.mp3]_

 **lance:** UH

 **adam wayde:** it’s ok to have a handcuff kink, lance.

 **adam wayde:** we all have our quirks.

 **lance:** SHUT UP

 **lance:** I DON’T HAVE A HANDCUFF KINK

 **keith kogane:** okay, lance

 **Allura:** What is a handcuff kink?

 **pidge:** it means being handcuffed turns lance on

 **Allura:** Ah.

 **Allura:** You learn something new every day.

 **lance:** i’m gonna murder you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of controversy surrounding 7 rings, esp the rap, but i actually rlly like it!! it's a bop!! def not ari's best song but w.e  
> i'm honestly really sorry for the lack of updates. if i'm being honest my interest in voltron is declining a lot, especially after season 8. also the fandom practically died out.  
> nonetheless, i'm gonna try to see this fic through to completion, as well as my other fics. the twitter!au as well as this fic were mainly fics i do when i'm bored and the lonely keith fic was mainly a vent fic but it got an overwhelmingly positive response, so i'll try to finish that too. fair warning that it might take a while because i'm trying to finish ALL of the chapters before uploading.  
> also important note ik what i want to do with this fic and i've known since post-s7 so don't think i'm bsing this shit. i'm just building up to the main plotline, even if it is a chatfic. as i said, it's a slowburn.  
> also, NEARLY 800 KUDOS!! that's fucking crazy. thank you guys so much. i love y'all.  
> that's all, have a good night babes <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos pay for my school supplies, comments feed me and my family  
> please let me know what u think!!!


End file.
